Jamais ils ne devront savoir
by Lhenaya
Summary: Alana entretient en secret une liaison avec Fili. Cela aurait pu être sans conséquence sur leur vie si Alana n'avait pas été l'épouse de Thorin, Roi d'Erebor. Des regards échangés discrètement en passant par des retrouvailles le soir dans les couloirs, qui est en mesure de dire ce que cette relation engendrera sur la Montagne ? Quoiqu'il arrive, jamais ils ne devront savoir...
1. Chapter 1

_"On ne peut souffrir des choses que l'on ignore "_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR...<span>_**

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

* * *

><p>« -Il n'en saura rien. » m'a dit Fili en remettant son manteau sans aucune hâte.<p>

Je n'ai pas osé lui répondre, ni même le regarder. Un simple regard pouvait tout déclencher, transformer les braises ardentes en flammes destructrices. J'ai soupiré de lassitude et ai serré les poings jusqu'à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges de douleur. Je savais où cette discussion allait nous mener car plus d'une fois nous l'avions eu, et plus d'une fois cela avait dérapé. Je me suis résolue à me taire et à feindre de ne pas avoir entendu car c'était tellement plus facile. Mais l'un comme l'autre, nous savions que nous nous fourvoyions.  
>Nous savions qu'à un moment, il nous faudrait affronter la vérité et la regarder en face, droit dans les yeux, en parler calmement et sérieusement pour prendre des résolutions. Nous ne pourrions tromper sa vigilance éternellement. Pourtant nous repoussions toujours ce moment fatidique, nous faisions semblant de ne rien voir, de baisser les yeux, de tergiverser, de nous mentir. Encore qu'il paraissait avoir moins de mal que moi à le faire…<p>

J'ai détourné la tête du mur pour contempler le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. C'était un son à peine audible mais qui avait un certain rythme, au point que cela en devenait presque entêtant. Les bûches flamboyaient joyeusement, léchées avec avidité par des flammes rouges toujours plus affamées et gourmandes. Dans mes souvenirs les plus anciens, j'avais toujours trouvé du réconfort et de l'apaisement dans les flammes, aussi belles et meurtrières fussent-elles en vrai. Je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de cette chaleur envoûtante qui me paraissait protectrice.

Depuis l'enfance me semblait-il, mais c'était à présent une période si lointaine que je n'en gardais que peu souvenirs. Le plus souvent, ceux-ci ne se résumaient qu'à des brides de discussions faites par des visages flous, à la voix brouillée, aux accents rauques comme enroués par une violente toux. Les lieux où se passaient ces scènes avaient des contours imprécis et des couleurs ternes, jamais je ne distinguais clairement quelque chose, si tant est qu'elles eussent réellement existé un jour… Qui pouvait dire si mon esprit ne me jouait pas des tours ? Je ne savais à quel saint me vouer.

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai laissé la chaleur du feu me calmer, comme une enfant. C'était bon et plaisant, mes craintes semblaient se crucifier, se fixer fermement à un poteau de bois sans possibilité de s'échapper, pour se retrouver consumées par des flammes chaudes et purificatrices. J'avais l'impression d'exorciser mes vieux démons, de mettre à nus tout ce que je m'évertuais à cacher. Etrangement, j'ai souri, bien que cela n'avait pas lieu d'être.  
>Mon sang m'a donné l'impression de bouillir en moi, je me sentais revivre, nettoyée de toutes les fautes que j'avais pu commettre jusqu'à présent. Mais cela n'était qu'illusion je le savais, et comme toute illusion, eh bien, elle était temporaire. Combien de temps celle-ci allait durer avant que la réalité ne me submerge de nouveau ?<p>

Le drap de soi blanc qui me recouvrait est tombé de mes épaules et j'ai immédiatement tressailli, n'ayant pu imaginer que le froid de la chambre pusse être si violent et mordant. J'ai entendu Fili s'approcher dans mon dos tandis que je remettais le drap en silence. C'est tout juste si j'osais bouger, de crainte d'émettre le moindre bruit qui trahirait ma présence en ces lieux. En ces lieux interdits où jamais je n'aurais dû me trouver si j'avais été une épouse fidèle.

Il a caressé ma nuque de ses doigts chauds qui me frôlaient à peine et a entrepris de les laisser courir ailleurs, plus bas sur mon ventre, caressant doucement au passage les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le contact a engendré une vague de frissons sur mes bras qui s'est répandu sur l'ensemble de mon être. J'ai retenu un gémissement en fermant les yeux, même si cela m'en a coûté. J'aurais voulu m'extraire de cette étreinte aussi agréable que destructrice si j'avais pu. Une étreinte doucereuse pour laquelle j'avais à mentir.  
>J'ai réussi à repousser sa main non sans mal, mais je ne l'ai pas lâchée pour autant. Au contraire, je l'ai serrée fermement, comme si cette seule partie de son être constituait l'unique chose capable de me retenir sur terre. Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin de lui.<p>

« -Tu joues à merveille ton rôle d'épouse Alana. Tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut, je t'ai observée. Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant, et Thorin ne se doute de rien. Personne ne se doute de rien, je peux te l'assurer. » a fait mon amant en caressant ma main avant d'y déposer un baiser. « Cesse de t'inquiéter amour. »

Il se voulait rassurant, mais une part en moi s'est demandée s'il tâchait uniquement de me convaincre ou s'il avait besoin de se rassurer également. Je n'ai pas osé le lui demander, par crainte de sa réponse sans doute. Ces paroles revenaient incessamment dans ma tête, tournant en boucle sans interruption. Les mots résonnaient comme un écho dans une grotte, sauf qu'à défaut de s'atténuer, j'avais l'impression que celui-ci s'amplifiait davantage à chaque seconde.

_Je joue à merveille, je fais exactement ce qu'il faut…Je suis une hypocrite, _ai-je pensé avec dégoût.

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer par la suite. J'avais pleinement conscience de mes actes, rien ne me poussait à agir de cette matière. Mais j'y avais pris goût plus rapidement qu'escompté, et à présent je le regrettais sincèrement. Je m'étais prise d'une sérieuse dépendance aussi néfaste qu'agréable pour le corps de Fili contre le mien, ses baisers langoureux sur ma peau, ses caresses légères, son amour…  
>Mentalement, je l'ai comparée à Thorin. Je ne pouvais détester ce dernier, il était mon époux, la première personne à qui je m'étais donnée. Je ne l'avais jamais regrettée. De plus, je sentais au fond de moi qu'il m'aimait sincèrement, et surtout, qu'il avait confiance en moi. Mais après tout ce que j'avais fait, est-ce que cela comptait encore ? Est-ce que cela <em>pouvait <em>encore compter ?

J'ai secoué la tête furieusement, me forçant à respirer calmement, à chasser de mon esprit toutes ces idées noires qui ne feraient que ternir mon humeur. Pour la réception qui allait se dérouler dans quelques heures, je devais avoir bonne mine. Mais j'éprouvais une crainte certaine que l'habitude n'avait pas réussi à chasser, je la ressentais surtout après couché avec Fili. Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien ce sentiment qui me rongeait et nourrissait mes craintes : la culpabilité. Je la haïssais presque autant que moi-même. Ce qui pouvait bien arriver avant l'acte ne me dérangeait pas, mais après, c'était une autre histoire. Certaines fois, je n'en dormais plus.

J'ignorais comment Fili arrivait à faire face à cette situation, comment il s'y prenait, mais j'étais moi-même incapable d'y faire face la tête haute. Peut-être que mon statut de reine et surtout celui d'épouse en était la cause…  
>Avec un soupir de résignation mêlé à de l'exaspération, je me suis levée du lit, faisant tomber une bonne fois pour toute le drap sur le sol glacé. J'ai ignoré la sensation brutale de fraîcheur qui m'a envahie ensuite, la rage qui bouillait en moi me servait de rempart solide contre le froid pourtant si commun à Erebor. J'ai récupéré la robe que Fili avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas déchirée. Cela n'avait pas été le cas de toutes les précédentes malheureusement…Je l'ai remise d'un seul coup, nouant rapidement les cordages là où c'était nécessaire. Durant tout ce temps, Fili ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux.<p>

« -Alana… » a-t-il appelé d'une voix grave.

« -Fili. » ai-je répondu sur le même ton en rajustant mon corsage.

« -Cesse de t'inquiéter. Je te le répète : tu es parfaite. »

«-Oui, je suis parfaite. Une parfaite menteuse. » ai-je achevé en quittant la chambre, faisant claquer la porte derrière moi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à être suivie, je préférais rester seule pour le moment de toute manière. Tandis que je m'éloignais en direction de _ma chambre_, la porte a de nouveau claqué dans mon dos mais Fili est parti dans la direction opposée à la mienne.  
>Tant mieux.<br>Même si Thorin pouvait penser que ce n'était que pure coïncidence si nous arrivions ensemble à la fête, si je pouvais éviter tout contact avec Fili hors de nos chambres, je le faisais.  
>J'ai regagné mes appartements, sans croiser la moindre âme qui vive dans le dédale des corridors -ce qui n'était pas surprenant car tout le monde devait encore travailler. Je m'étais attendue à trouver Thorin dans notre chambre mais lorsque je suis rentrée, il n'y avait personne. Une part en moi s'en est réjouie. L'autre s'en est inquiétée. Où pouvait être mon époux ?<p>

J'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, je me suis lavée et changée de nouveau, prenant mon temps à chaque nouvelle tâche. J'ai revêtu la robe que Thorin m'avait demandée de porter pour l'occasion... Sur le moment, j'avais été surprise et sans voix face à sa requête, je ne l'avais pas cru si attentif à ma personne. A moins que Dis ne l'eut encouragé à le faire, ce qui ne me surprendrait pas, -elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer dans leur famille. D'après Kili, son second fils, j'avais « une bonne tête ». Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point…

Le tissu vaporeux était doux sur ma peau et d'une matière agréable au toucher, d'une couleur sombre pour faire ressortir mes yeux très clairs et mes cheveux dorés. Les manches de la robe tombaient sur le sol et ne laissaient entrevoir que mes mains sous leur transparence. Le vêtement correspondait étrangement bien à ma morphologie, se collant parfaitement à mon corps là où il fallait. Mes courbes étaient finement dessinés voir même légèrement accentuées. Cela relevait du travail de maître qui ne pouvait pas appartenir aux nains. Les motifs dorés de la robe étaient cousus soigneusement avec du fil d'or, les couturiers avaient fait un travail à nul autre pareil et je resplendissais. Je me suis quelque peu redressée, relevant la tête pour paraître plus fière.

J'ai soudain eu l'impression d'être plus grande, comme plus majestueuse. Si j'avais l'étoffe d'une reine dans le miroir, qu'en était-il en réalité ? J'ai expiré doucement pour me calmer et ai offert un sourire à mon reflet qui me l'a rendu aussitôt. Je me suis trouvée belle, j'avais bonne mine. Le résultat me satisfaisait. Rien ne semblait s'être passé et je me suis détendue. Fili avait raison : je devais cesser de m'inquiéter.

« -Tu es plus belle qu'escompté. » a fait une voix dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

« -Thorin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » me suis-je écriée en me retournant violemment, tenant fermement ma poitrine d'une main.

« -Alors comme ça, tu es surprise de voir ton époux ? » a-t-il fait avec un sourire narquois. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit voilà quelques jours que tu m'entendais venir où que je sois ? »

« -Si, mais là tu m'as prise au dépourvue ! Où étais-tu ? » lui ai-je demandé, me calmant doucement et en forçant un sourire.

« -J'ai été voir où en étaient les préparatifs de la réception. Je pensais t'y voir d'ailleurs. Tu es donc prête ? » m'a-t-il demandé en m'observant de la tête aux pieds

« -Il semblerait que oui. A moins que tu n'aies d'autres recommandations à me faire ? » ai-je fait avec un sourire, tournant sur moi-même pour la forme.

« -Je crains ne pas être aussi bon que Dis pour t'embellir. Tu es vraiment magnifique… »

J'ai rougi. Thorin s'est approché et m'a embrassée sans ménagement, toujours dominé par cet instinct brutal et bestial qui lui était si caractéristique. J'ai sursauté mais je me suis laissée faire. J'ai répondu au baiser avec ardeur. Ses mains se sont glissées le long de mon dos et sont descendues de plus en plus bas, là où les cordons étaient attachés.

«-Il nous reste un peu de temps avant la réception… » a fait Thorin d'une voix grave, la tête fourmillant d'idées.

« -Thorin…C-ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons ! Tu es prêt, moi aussi et… » ai-je commencé tandis qu'il m'embrassait encore, descendant de plus en plus bas.

« -Et ? » a-t-il fait en s'arrêtant brusquement pour me fixer de ses yeux bleus qui étaient animés d'une étrange lueur.

«-Et je n'ai plus d'excuses… » ai-je avoué piteusement.

« -A la bonne heure. » a achevé Thorin avec un sourire mauvais.

J'ignorais à quel moment j'avais bougé mais je me trouvais à présent collée contre le mur de pierres de notre chambre, Thorin m'empêchant de m'en échapper. Son corps collé contre le mien dégageait une chaleur si intense que je la percevais, même à travers nos vêtements. Un grondement sourd s'est échappé de sa gorge alors qu'il m'embrassait le dessus de la poitrine, et a fait frémir ma peau. Je le sentais haleter contre moi, son désir à deux doigts d'exploser alors qu'il laissait courir ses doigts un peu partout. Il a entrepris de défaire les cordons qui retenaient ma robe.

« -Qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » ai-je glapis en me retenant aux pierres

« -Tu es splendide avec ta robe…Mais sans, tu es encore plus attirante. Soit gentille Alana, laisse-moi défaire ces cordons et te libérer de cette robe qui te serre beaucoup trop. Regarde-toi, tu manques d'air et tu ne parviens plus à t'exprimer convenablement.»

J'ai tenté de répondre quelque chose, de protester et d'empêcher Thorin de me déshabiller, quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, me sauvant de justesse. J'ai doucement repoussé Thorin qui s'est mis à grogner de mécontentement, énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans son élan. Je lui ai souri d'un air désolé et me suis dirigée vers la porte que j'ai ouverte doucement. Dis se tenait dans l'encadrement, visiblement contente. Elle s'est mise à rire en voyant l'expression qu'arborait son frère et je l'ai laissée entrer en riant avec elle.

« -Excusez-moi d'interrompre quelque chose ! Mais je venais vous annoncer que les préparatifs sont officiellement terminés. Les invités n'arriveront que dans une heure mais si vous voulez descendre dès à présent… Alana, tu es splendide. » a-t-elle fait en me lançant un clin d'œil.

« -Merci ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu y étais pour quelque chose. » ai-je répondu avec un sourire.

J'avais mis énormément de temps à tutoyer Dis. Si elle n'avait pas bataillé ferme pour cela, j'aurais certainement continué à la vouvoyer. Certaine fois, je continuais même de le faire… Mais je me faisais généralement taper sur les doigts lorsque cela arrivait !

« -Bien nous allons descendre. Merci Dis. » a fait Thorin en désignant la porte à sa sœur avec un grognement. « J'ai simplement quelque chose à faire avant. Alana si tu veux y aller maintenant, vas-y. »

J'ai acquiescé et me suis engagée à la suite de Dis dans le couloir après avoir embrassé Thorin. Des torches brûlaient faiblement et personne n'avait pris le soin de les changer. Toutes les attentions étaient concentrées sur la réception et malgré l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi, je reconnaissais l'avoir quelque peu oubliée…Alors qu'il s'agissait tout de même de mon anniversaire de mariage ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Heureusement que je m'y étais prise des mois à l'avance pour le cadeau de Thorin ! J'ai maudis en silence ma négligence et me suis mordue la lèvre pour la forme.

J'ai écouté le babillage de Dis sur le déroulement de la fête, sur les invités qu'il y aurait…Elle ponctuait certaine de ses phrases par des mouvements de bras ou des expressions de visage amusantes et j'ai souri. Bien entendu, elle avait tout supervisé elle-même, veillant de très près à ce que tout soit parfait pour le moment venu, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Dis me considérait plus comme sa fille que comme sa reine. Elle jouait le rôle d'une mère pour moi, elle veillait sur moi exactement comme elle le faisait pour Kili et Fili.  
>Je me suis souvent demandée quelle serait sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'en plus de coucher avec son frère, je couchais avec son fils ainé. Sans doute ne me verrait-elle plus de la même façon et elle me détesterait. Ce serait légitime après tout.<p>

Arrivées dans la salle de réception, nous avons été immédiatement cueillies par Kili qui est venu à notre rencontre.

«-Mère ! Ana ! » s'est-il écrié, joyeux.

J'ai ébauché un sourire en l'entendant m'appeler par mon surnom affectif. Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgée que Kili mais je n'ai jamais compris son mode de vie. Je ne comprenais pas d'où il pouvait tirer toute cette joie de vivre et son humour qui ne semblait connaître aucune fin. Il avait revêtu un bel habit de fête bleu foncé, dans le même style que celui de son oncle en un peu plus clair. Cela lui allait très bien et je ne doutais pas que d'autres naines fussent du même avis. Plusieurs fois, à la demande de Thorin et de Dis, j'avais abordé le sujet du mariage avec Kili et à chaque fois il m'avait ri au nez_. «Si le mariage te va bien à toi et Thorin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aille aussi ! Je préfère attendre un peu, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour prendre épouse. »_ me disait-il à chaque fois. Quant à aborder le sujet du mariage avec Fili…Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

« -Kili ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir aujourd'hui ! » me suis-je exclamée à mon tour en le serrant dans mes bras avec enthousiasme, heureuse de le savoir ici avec nous.

« -Eh oui ! J'ai pensé que revenir aujourd'hui ferait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage. Désolé, je n'ai rien amené… »

« -Ne t'excuses pas ! On ne t'attendait plus ! Tu comptes rester à présent n'est-ce pas ? » me suis-je enquise par la suite.

« -Bien sûr ! Je ne repartirai pas d'Erebor avant quelques années maintenant, voir peut être plus du tout ! Et tu es une petite chanceuse Ana, j'ai failli ne pas être là à temps. J'ai dû prendre beaucoup de détours et voyager de nuit… Mais comment manquer le jour si particulier où tu es entrée dans nos vies ? » a-t-il interrogé ensuite avec un sourire malicieux.

« -Comment en effet ? » a fait dans mon dos une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

J'ai tressailli et ai espéré que cela ne s'est pas vu. Mon sourire ne semblait pas avoir vacillé donc je n'avais pas à m'en faire quant à fournir une explication sur mon soudain malaise. J'avais beau être une bonne menteuse, ce mensonge-là ne passerait pas, j'en étais certaine. Fili m'a dépassée par la droite en frôlant les volants de ma robe au niveau de mes hanches, m'ignorant superbement. J'en ai fait autant tout en essayant de ne pas le regarder. Il a étreint Kili avec force et je me suis rappelée de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Autrefois j'avais éprouvé un amour semblable pour mon frère et il était réciproque. A présent il devait porter cet amour à une autre femme, comme je le portais à un autre homme, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles officielles depuis mon mariage.

« -Comment vas-tu mon frère ? » a demandé Fili sans se détacher de Kili.

« -Merveilleusement bien maintenant que je suis à la maison. »

Ils ont par la suite échangé des banalités, parlé de leur vie depuis leur séparation… Délaissant Dis auprès de ses fils après qu'elle se fût immiscée dans leur conversation, j'ai fait le tour de la salle commune qui croulait sous le poids d'une lumière jaune aveuglante. Si d'ordinaire cette salle était tamisée, on aurait dit que ce soir-là elle abritait le soleil tout entier. Je n'ai pas tardé à avoir mal aux yeux à force de regarder de tous les côtés, me heurtant chaque fois à la lumière. Il fallait sans doute attendre que les bougies se soient un peu consumées pour résoudre ce problème de luminosité. Je me suis assise un peu à l'écart des quelques nains qui peaufinaient leurs travaux bien que tout fusse déjà parfait.

Thorin n'a pas tardé à se joindre au tableau familial, il a poussé une exclamation de surprise en voyant Kili et j'ai moi-même souri de loin en les voyants ainsi réunis tous réunis. Une petite voix en moi me disait que j'étais également liée à cette famille, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que mon avenir dépendrait d'eux quoique je fasse dans le futur. Mon destin serait scellé par leurs actes, en plus des miens. Cette perspective m'effrayait, mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ?  
>Mon époux m'a rejoint et, bien qu'il fût surpris de me trouver seule, il m'a invitée à m'asseoir auprès de lui sans me poser de questions, sur les trônes qui séjournaient au milieu de la salle. Car telle était notre véritable place, <em>ma<em> véritable place. Celle de l'épouse de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi sous la montagne. Et moi, j'en étais la Reine.

Par la suite, la réception a débuté…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh bien bonsoir tout le monde !<strong>_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction -sans doute la curiosité en a été la cause principale mais qu'importe, je l'en remercie aussi. J'espère que ce début vous plaît car je reconnais que c'est un peu étrange...Enfin j'assume entièrement, c'est mon côté louche qui ressort.**_  
><em><strong>Bien entendu, il n'y a pour le moment qu'Alana qui m'appartienne, peut-être que d'autres OC apparaîtront dans les chapitres futurs qui sait ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Donc comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, il s'agit d'un triangle amoureux entre Alana, Fili et Thorin...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Est-ce que je rajoute Kili ? Haha, ne vous en faites pas, c'est une plaisanterie (bon, pas drôle mais enfin...).<strong>_  
><em><strong>N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos review: conseils, ressenti, remarque, gnagna... Je suis surtout preneuse de suggestions pour la suite car les chapitres futurs sont un peu confus pour moi, je ne parviens pas à me décider entre plusieurs idées.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bref, en un mot: RE-VIEW !<strong>_

_**A la prochaine,**_

_**Lhena **_


	2. Chapter 2

_« A chaque nouvelle vague de mensonges, on se rapproche de l'abîme de la vérité. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR…<strong>_

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

* * *

><p>Les invités n'ont pas tardé à arriver. La salle se remplissait avec une rapidité fulgurante qui ne connaissait pas d'égal. Une foule d'individus s'est amassée autour de nous, dans cette-même sale qui d'ordinaire paraissait si vaste et si déserte, presque froide et mortuaire. Une vague de frissons a parcouru mon échine mais mon visage n'en a rien fait paraître, comme d'habitude.<br>Machinalement, j'ai serré la main de Thorin avec force et ai mêlé mes doigts aux siens. Je les ai sentis se resserrer et imbriquer deux brèves pressions pour me rassurer. La lumière ayant baissé, il était à présent plus aisé d'observer les invités qui déferlaient d'un peu partout. Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, observée et étudiée par des yeux avides et curieux qui n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens que je ne connaissais pas, bien que ce ne fût pas notre premier anniversaire de mariage. Et comme chaque année, je ne m'y faisais pas. Thorin me murmurait à l'oreille les noms que j'ignorais et me désignait discrètement les visages auxquels ils appartenaient. J'acquiesçais au fur et à mesure tout en essayant de mémoriser les informations, mais plus elles s'amassaient, plus je les oubliais. J'ai surtout essayé de masquer mon inquiétude et de la noyer dans autre chose que l'ennui. Ma famille avait été conviée bien entendu, mais encore une fois l'invitation avait été sans réponse.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, je me suis demandée ce que pouvait bien être devenue la Rocheneuve. Depuis mon départ de ma cité natale, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'y retourner. En réalité, je n'y étais même _jamais _retournée. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de mes parents ou de mon frère depuis mon mariage. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas venus. Mais qu'importait aujourd'hui ? J'avais d'ores et déjà fait le deuil de ma famille.

Après la conquête d'Erebor, il avait fallu reconstruire bon nombre de choses dans la montagne. La Rocheneuve –ma cité natale-, grande cité surtout reconnue pour ses pierres de bonne qualité, avaient attiré l'attention de Thorin. Qui n'avait pas entendu les récits de ces immenses châteaux érigés par ces pierres que seuls des maîtres pouvaient façonner ?  
>La Rocheneuve n'avait jamais connu d'âge difficile, elle demeurait une cité prospère où toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu venaient commercer, échanger, troquer et même tenter de faire fortune. L'économie était donc florissante à l'époque ou Thorin est venu frapper à la porte des maîtres de la ville, mes parents. Sans doute cette économie ne cesserait-elle jamais de grandir.<p>

J'avais atteint ma majorité depuis quelques années déjà et avec mon frère, nous étions tenus d'être présents lors des entretiens afin d'apprendre comment fonctionne le marché des négociations. Thorin avait parlé de son problème, exposé les faits avec le sérieux d'un roi qui imposait le respect.  
>J'avais été séduite par ce respect qu'il dégageait, le ton qu'il prenait, sa voix grave… Bien que n'étant pas de sang royal, je constituais néanmoins un bon parti en raison des nombreuses richesses que nous possédions. J'avais eu l'occasion de revoir le Roi sous la Montagne et même de m'entretenir seule avec lui quand l'occasion se présentait.<br>J'imagine que les choses ont dû se faire d'elles-mêmes par la suite…

« -Alana ? » a fait la voix de Thorin avec inquiétude, me ramenant doucement dans le monde réel.

« -Je…J'ai besoin de prendre l'air je crois. » ai-je répondu en me levant, sans attendre sa réponse.

Je me suis extirpée avec agilité, faisant voler les volants de ma robe autour de moi dans une cascade de tissus miroitants. Impossible de passer inaperçu avec un tel vêtement ! Autour de moi, les nains se sont écartés pour me laisser passer mais aucun n'a posé de questions. Je me suis glissée jusqu'à un recoin sombre de la pièce, un peu en retrait du reste du monde. De là, j'ai pu avoir une vue d'ensemble de la salle qui croulait sous les rires et les éclats de voix tonitruantes. J'en eu presque mal à la tête mais c'était agréable de voir la joie illuminer ces visages. Dire que certains ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et qu'ils ont attendu ce jour-ci pour se retrouver !

J'ai vu Thorin entrer en discussion avec Dwalin. Bien que je n'eus rien à craindre de lui, je préférais l'éviter la plupart du temps. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur. J'ai pris appuis sur un chandelier dont la chaleur m'a réchauffée les mains pourtant transpirantes. J'ai entraperçu une petite silhouette, moins trapue que celle d'un nain, se frayer un chemin en demandant pardon de temps à autre. Avec un sourire en coin, j'ai regardé le hobbit qu'était Bilbo Baggins se frayer un chemin pour émerger de la foule.

Arrivé devant moi, il a ébauché un petit sourire gêné qui n'a fait que renforcer le mien. Bilbo n'avait pas spécialement changé, il restait le même hobbit que le jour où Thorin nous avait présentés. Le poing sur les hanches, les sourcils légèrement haussé par l'amusement, j'ai contemplé le hobbit en me retenant de rire. Je devais vraiment être nerveuse pour perdre à ce point de ma contenance, et rire d'une chose aussi peu risible.

« -Alors vous êtes venu au final ? » ai-je demandé.

« -Il faut croire que oui puisque je suis là ! Ca me fait du bien de revoir tout le monde réuni. » m'a répondu Bilbo avec un sourire.

« -Oui…D'après les récits que l'on m'a faits, vous avez tous vécus des aventures qui marqueront l'Histoire pour l'éternité ! Mais pour le moment, j'imagine qu'être une légende vivante doit vous suffire ! » ai-je ironisé.

« -Oh vous savez, j'ai retrouvé tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi. J'ai retrouvé ma maison et le calme qui l'accompagne. Je ne pense pas me relancer dans une aventure de sitôt, celle-ci m'a amplement suffi. Elle sera sans doute la plus grande chose que j'aurais entreprise de ma vie ! La gloire et tout le reste ne m'importent pas. » m'a expliqué Bilbo avec la voix de quelqu'un qui en a vu beaucoup.

« -Je n'en doute pas ami. » ai-je fais en soupirant avec compassion. « J'espère que vous ne manquez de rien chez vous, mais veuillez noter tout de même que tout Erebor vous reste ouvert si besoin est. D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu saluer Thorin… » ai-je ajouté.

« -Effectivement, je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je vous ai aperçue seule, je me suis dit que quelque chose pouvait peut-être aller mal… Mais je me trompe n'est-ce pas ?»

« -Oh oui ! » ai-je répondu bien trop vite à mon goût. « J'ai simplement ressenti le besoin de…respirer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais je pense que vous devriez aller saluer mon époux sur le champ, s'il apprenait que vous êtes venu me voir avant, il se fâchera !» ai-je ajouté en me forçant à rire.

Bilbo s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien a surgi des profondeurs de la salle :

« -Bilbo mon gars ! Il est bon de vous voir parmi nous ! » a salué Fili en se joignant à nous.

« -Bonsoir Fili...Je pense que je vais suivre les conseils d'Alana et aller voir Thorin immédiatement. » a enchaîné le hobbit, pris d'une soudaine peur de la colère de Thorin. « Fili, je peux vous la confier ? » a demandé le hobbit.

« - Je prendrai soin d'elle comme si elle était mienne. » a-t-il promit en ponctuant sa phrase d'un large sourire.

Bilbo a paru gêné durant quelques secondes, puis il nous a laissé seuls avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans l'océan déferlant de nains. Nous l'avons regardé s'en aller Fili et moi, puis une fois que j'eus été certaine que le hobbit ne se retournerait pas, j'ai foudroyé mon amant du regard. Celui-ci ne s'est pas départi de son sourire, ce qui n'a eu pour effet que transformer mes craintes en colère noire.

« -Bon sang es-tu fou ? Quand as-tu perdu l'esprit ?! Tu te rends compte de la portée de tes paroles ? Que va penser Bilbo ? » ai-je presque hurlé.

« -Silence Alana ! Ne vois-tu pas que tes cris couvrent presque le bruit de la salle ? Ils vont tous nous entendre si tu continues de crier ! » a répliqué Fili en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire enfin envolé. « Et c_esse de t'inquiéter !_ Tu crois vraiment que Bilbo, lui qui n'est jamais là, peut se douter de quelque chose ? »

« -Ce sont souvent les avis extérieurs qui trahissent les choses intérieures… »ai-je répondu d'une voix à peine audible. Je ne doutais cependant pas qu'il m'ait entendue.

« - Tu es bornée comme pas possible Lana. » a-t-il fait en se rapprochant de moi. « Je t'aurais bien prise là tout de suite si ça ne nous portait pas préjudice.»

Fili a fait mine de partir et je l'ai retenue d'une phrase :

« -Tu…Tu ne restes pas ? » lui ai-je demandé, surprise.

« -Cette nuit et la tienne et celle de Thorin, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Au fait, tu es magnifique. » a achevé Fili en s'éloignant sans se retourner.

Je n'ai su que répondre. Je me suis contentée de le regarder s'éloigner en silence, ne cherchant plus à le retenir. Une part en moi voulait se jeter dans ses bras, lui intimer de rester à mes côtés mais je n'en ai rien fait. Ça ne serait pas juste. De plus, une autre partie de mon être voulait qu'il s'en aille pour ne pas que tout dérape. J'ai toujours eu un esprit de contradiction sans borne. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais sans doute bien ri. Mais là, le cœur n'y était pas.

Je me suis résolue à prendre une grande inspiration et en m'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, je me suis dirigée vers Thorin. Bilbo achevait de lui parler lorsque je suis arrivée. Il m'a saluée d'un vague signe de tête et j'ai frissonné. Aurait-il soupçonné quelque chose ? J'ai repris ma place avec un sourire plus prononcé ce qui a rassuré mon époux.

« -Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je t'ai vue avec Bilbo et Fili. » m'a fait remarquer Thorin.

« -O-oui…Enfin ils m'ont vue seule et sont venus s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et tout va bien je peux te l'assurer, _amour._ » ai-je promis.

La fête a battu son plein au moment où tous les invités se sont retournés vers nous, réclamant une chanson. Thorin a toujours été un fabuleux harpiste, j'ai été impressionnée la première que je l'ai entendu jouer, dès l'instant où ses doigts ont effleuré les cordes. Pour ma part, ma voix était quelque chose d'agréable à entendre sans pour autant avoir quelque chose de particulier. Je me suis sentie rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que je me tournais vers mon époux pour attendre son jugement.  
>Pour toute réponse, il s'est contenté de réclamer sa harpe d'une voix forte. Pendant que des nains allaient la chercher, il s'est approché de moi :<p>

« -Tu le consens bien sûr ? Autrement je peux… »

« -Non, non ! C'est parfait ! Donnons leurs ce qu'ils veulent entendre, ce n'est pas cher payé. » ai-je coupé en lissant les plis de ma robe pour avoir l'air présentable lorsque je devrais me lever.

Thorin a souri et lorsque la harpe a atterri dans ses mains et qu'il a pincé les cordes pour entonner les premiers accords, je me suis levée d'un geste bref, plongeant mon regard dans celui de la salle qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie, était silencieuse comme un tombeau. On aurait pu entendre les battements de mon cœur affolé.  
>J'ai entonné une chanson douce et calme qui, bien que n'étant pas le registre favori des nains, a su charmer notre auditoire. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'une ode à la gloire d'Erebor qu'une chanson en elle-même.<p>

Les derniers accents se sont éteints doucement, portés dans l'air par la fumée de certaines chandelles qui achevaient de se consumer. Bon nombre d'entre elles s'étaient déjà éteintes. Dans ce jeu de clair-obscur ondulant, on ne discernait que des ombres noires et mouvantes mais dont les émetteurs étaient immobiles. Les visages se ressemblaient tous, et dans le silence de la pièce, ils apparaissaient comme des fantômes venus d'un autre monde. Mon cœur s'est serré à la dernière note, les fins étant toujours les plus difficiles.

La salle n'a pas croulé sous les applaudissements, nous nous y attendions avec Thorin. Cette chanson n'était pas faite pour être applaudie ni même adulée, elle devait être entendue, écoutée et surtout retenue. Le monde se souviendra des sacrifices de ces nains morts sur le champ de bataille. Nous, enfin _eux _en particulier, ne l'oublieraient pas.  
>D'une voix grave et forte, presque masculine, j'ai ordonné que l'on rallume les chandelles sur le champ. Beaucoup de nains se sont précipités pour exécuter l'ordre, sans doute à cause de la gêne car les nains ne sont pas sensibles à l'obscurité.<p>

La lumière est revenue, moins agressive que la première fois. Je me suis rassise, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fière de la prestation que nous avions fournis. J'ai croisé le regard de Thorin qui s'est mis à rire doucement. J'ai souri plus franchement tout en réprimant un rire. Il était tard désormais, beaucoup devaient reprendre la route de leur domicile qui était loin. Certains en revanche, dormiraient ici. A présent, la soirée s'achèverait dans l'alcool et la nourriture, ce qui n'était pas plus mal en un sens. Peut-être étaient-ils temps d'ouvrir les présents…

OoO

« -C'est le jour de l'année le plus épuisant m'est d'avis ! » ai-je fait en me jetant sur le lit sans plus de retenue, bien que cela n'eut rien de royal.

J'ai soupiré bruyamment, fermant les yeux pour m'enfoncer dans le matelas moelleux. J'ai serré les couvertures avec bonheur, m'imprégnant du soulagement que me procurait mon lit douillet. J'ai senti le poids du sommeil sur mes épaules et ai commencé à somnoler. Une main s'est emparée avec délicatesse de mes cheveux qui s'étalaient un peu partout et les a ramené dans mon dos.

« -Tu fatigues déjà Lana ? » a interrogé Thorin.

« -Je dois dire que j'ai plus de mal que toi à tenir en effet. » ai-je avoué en faisant la moue. « Au fait, je dois te donner ton présent. »

« -Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me le donner avec les autres. » a dit Thorin en grognant.

« -Parce que je considère que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que je t'offre. Tu passes déjà beaucoup de temps avec eux, tu partages tout…J'ai simplement voulu garder une part de toi pour moi. »

« -Serais-tu jalouse ? » a demandé Thorin langoureusement.

« -Si je te répondais que oui, que ferais-tu ? »

Je me suis retournée sur le dos pour lui faire face, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. J'ai vu mon époux ébaucher un sourire mais sans doute mon expression sérieuse l'a-t-elle empêchée de rire. Oui, j'étais jalouse, j'étais délaissée…C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais préféré son neveu.  
>Que pouvait bien m'importer les cadeaux, les fêtes, quand c'était de l'attention que je recherchais ? Hormis mon frère, ma famille s'est toujours désintéressée de moi. Alors peut-être que oui, je me comportais comme une enfant gâtée, mais dans le fond, en demandais-je réellement beaucoup ?<p>

« -Ca… »

Il s'est rapproché d'un geste bref et agile, silencieux et prévenant, rompant d'un seul coup la mince distance qui nous séparait. Le mur invisible qui nous maintenait à l'écart loin de l'autre venait de voler en éclats. J'ai senti mon cœur battre plus fortement dans ma poitrine, _boum-boum, boum-boum-boum. _Ma respiration s'est accélérée pourtant je n'ai pas bougé.  
>Je suis demeurée fixe alors que Thorin montait sur le lit. Je l'ai suivi du regard sans même oser parler. J'ai regardé mon époux, au-dessus de moi, plongeant mon regard dans le sien alors que son visage se rapprochait du mien. Il s'est pourtant arrêté à mi-chemin, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. J'ai regardé ses lèvres qui se refusaient à moi. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller plus loin, lui qui quelques heures auparavant était prêt à me déshabiller ?<p>

Je me suis jetée sur lui, attirant sa tête contre la mienne puisqu'il se refusait à le faire. Il n'a pas résisté, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes en un baiser sulfureux et ardent. J'ai mêlé ma langue à la sienne, croisant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le faire rester auprès de moi, contre moi. Contrairement à mes fois avec Fili, je menais la danse, usant et abusant de mon jeu de séduction au gré de mes envies. Avec des mouvements vifs et calculés, j'ai relevé les pans de ma robe sans même l'éloigner de moi.  
>Thorin a grogné, envers ses vêtements qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever, envers mon impatience peut-être également, je ne saurais le dire mais cela m'a amusée. Il s'est écarté à contrecœur pour finir d'enlever ses vêtements alors que je me redressais sur les coudes. J'ai ri doucement mais il m'a entendue.<p>

« -C'est ça moque-toi ! Tu rigoleras moins dans quelques secondes… » a-t-il menacé avec un sourire mauvais.

« -Je demande à voir dans ce cas. » ai-je osé provoquer.

« -Attends un peu… »

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa tunique, j'ai eu le loisir de contempler sa carrure à la lumière du feu miroitant. De dos, il ressemblait à son neveu. Une vague de désir s'est emparée de moi, me faisant ressentir une bouffée de chaleur. Je brûlais de désir et de l'envie de l'assouvir. Thorin faisait exprès de prendre son temps, je le sentais, et cela m'énervait. Fili n'aurait pas été si long…  
>Il s'est enfin retourné vers moi, le regard emplis d'une étrange lueur -une lueur de feu. Il s'est rapproché comme le ferait un animal sauvage devant sa proie, en rampant avec langueur pour faire durer le plaisir de la victoire juste avant de frapper avec force. Je n'avais pas peur de lui cependant, j'étais une proie consentante, prête à accepter de se faire capturer, à endurer la douleur.<p>

Il m'a repoussée sur le lit sans ménagement, reprenant la place qu'il occupait avant. Il m'a immobilisé les bras en prenant d'une seule main mes deux poignets. Dieu que j'étais faible et fine en comparaison à lui ! Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir mes dents s'enfoncer dans mon sang, puis j'ai passé ma langue par-dessus pour en étancher le tiède flot. Un mince filet avait déjà gagné ma gorge blanche et jusque-là immaculée –je n'avais même pas l'ombre d'un bijou. J'ai eu l'impression de goûter à du fer pur.

Thorin m'a embrassée, suçant doucement la plaie que je m'étais faite délibérément, avant de suivre le chemin emprunté par le sang le long de ma nuque. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement tout en fermant les yeux. J'ai senti Thorin pousser contre moi et me suis mise à rire :

« -Tu as toujours ton pantalon amour, et j'ai toujours ma robe. » ai-je fait remarquer avec un sourire moqueur.

« -Je comptais sur toi pour m'en débarrasser. »

« -Dans ce cas libère-moi. Comme ça tes mains seront libres pour me défaire de ma robe ! Il me semble que c'était ce que tu avais voulu faire tout à l'heure, plus tôt dans la soirée. »

Il a obtempéré sans plus de mots, cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière. Lentement, ses mains ont lâché les miennes pour se diriger vers les cordons d'or qui me retenaient prisonnière du tissu. J'ai aidé Thorin à retirer son pantalon puis j'ai gloussé. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit nu avant moi !  
>Avec un sourire, mon époux m'a lentement redressée pour mieux me déshabiller. Une fois nus tous les deux, nous avons commencé à faire l'amour.<p>

Nous étions fatigués par cette soirée, l'alcool avait abruti nos sens. Le monde commençait à tanguer autour de moi, l'ivresse du désir et de la boisson me rendait complètement impuissante à me contrôler. J'étais lasse de tout… Thorin a commencé à pousser en moi, lentement mais longuement. Il m'a pénétrée avec douceur et envie. Puis il a commencé à accélérer et j'ai senti sa respiration se saccader alors qu'il tentait de réprimer ses gémissements. Je me sentais aller, mêlant mes gémissements à ceux de Thorin. Nous étions au bord de l'orgasme quand j'ai laissé échapper un nom. Mais pas le _bon_.

« -Fili… » ai-je murmuré d'une voix à peine audible.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » a demandé Thorin en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« -_Fini_. » ai-je répété en rougissant.

La pièce était à peine assez éclairée, Thorin ne pouvait m'avoir vue. Mon désir est brutalement retombé d'un seul coup. J'ai feint l'orgasme alors que Thorin jouissait. Il s'est par la suite laissé tomber à mes côtés, encore haletant de l'acte. Fixant le plafond, je me suis demandée si je me trahirais moi-même un jour, dans un futur proche. La vérité s'avère souvent cruelle, voilà pourquoi on détourne les yeux et on se ment à soi-même.  
>J'ai tressailli lorsque Thorin a effleuré ma hanche du bout de son index :<p>

« -Je suis sûr que ton cadeau est magnifique, venant de toi cela ne peut faire aucun doute...Mais ce que j'aimerais que tu me donnes, c'est un _héritier. »_

Je l'ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils sans mot dire mais il s'était déjà retourné de l'autre côté, en se glissant dans les couvertures entièrement nu. En tendant l'oreille, je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'était déjà endormi, sa respiration lente et régulière étant le seul indice que je pouvais exploiter pour tirer mes conclusions.

Moi en revanche, je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit…

* * *

><p><em><strong>JOYEUX NOEL !<strong>_

**_Je tenais expressément à publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui en tant que "cadeau de noël" en somme. Du coup, il se peu qu'il soit moins bon que le précédent mais en théorie, il n'y a pas trop de différences (ni trop de fautes...).  
>Je prendrai plus de temps pour les chapitres suivants par ailleurs, je tiens quand même à fournir un travail qui vaut la peine d'être lu.<br>Oh et j'oubliais, je réponds aux reviews par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte et si d'aventure des "visiteurs" sont de passage, ils seront pris en compte dans le chapitre suivant.  
>Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Votre soutien me fait plaisir !<br>_****_  
>A bientôt,<br>Lhena._**

**_Ah si , j'oubliais vraiment un truc: la Rocheneuve n'existe pas.  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_« __Derrière chaque mensonge existe une part de vérité. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR<strong>_

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

* * *

><p>Je me suis levée lorsqu'il m'a semblé que l'heure était encline à tolérer mon réveil. Vivant sous la montagne, il m'était impossible de m'aider du soleil pour déterminer une heure, même approximative. Thorin dormait encore et je n'ai pas osé le réveiller, sa respiration toujours lente, régulière et à peine audible, laissait entendre qu'il était parfaitement calme. Je m'en serais voulu si j'avais interrompu un tel sommeil, qui se refusait à moi avec une obsession presque irréelle. Enfilant une légère tunique blanche bien qu'un peu transparente pour cacher ma nudité, je me suis glissée hors de mes appartements en quête de…je ne saurais dire quoi exactement.<p>

Dans cette partie du château, les bougies étaient presque entièrement consumées mais il m'était encore possible de voir où je m'étais les pieds. Marchant à demi à l'aveuglette, je faisais tout de même en sorte de me tenir à l'écart des autres parties du château, me contentant d'errer dans les couloirs où étaient contigües toutes les chambres royales. Ainsi fait, le seul risque que j'encourrais était de croiser un ou plusieurs membres de la famille -même si à cette heure le risque était des moindres. Une silhouette se détachait néanmoins non loin au-devant, brisant la continuité ensorcelantes des bougies parfaitement alignées le long des murs de pierres. C'était un détail qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer et qui m'a frappée de plein fouet au visage comme si je m'étais heurtée à une glace.

Le peu de lumière ne me permettait pas d'identifier l'individu qui, adossé contre le mur, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il était impossible que cette personne fût un garde, jamais il n'y en avait ici –Thorin ne le tolérait pas, affirmant être violé dans son intimité. Un drôle de sentiment m'a envahie. Etait-ce de la peur que je ressentais ? J'étais la Reine, je n'avais pas à avoir peur –ici, j'avais tous les droits, pouvant en user et en abuser au gré de mon bon plaisir. J'ai plissé les yeux pour tenter de discerner des traits familiers mais je n'ai réussi qu'à trébucher dans la pénombre.

« -Eh oh ? » ai-je appelé en essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix.

L'individu n'a pas bougé, ni même sursauter, ni…rien. Il demeurait impassible à toute tentative d'appel. On aurait pu le comparer à un cadavre, le temps le rendant davantage inerte comme s'il eût été là depuis des centaines voir des milliers d'années, avant de le transformer avec lenteur en une statue de pierre qui aurait fusionné avec le mur. Intriguée par ce qui se trouvait devant moi, je désirais résoudre le mystère de son identité et de sa présence en ces lieux. De plus, plus j'approchais du moment fatidique, plus je sentais que je connaissais ce nain, -car il s'agissait bien d'un nain. J'ai voulu le rappeler mais dans le silence, j'ai entendu le bruit de sa respiration et me suis retenue. On aurait presque dit qu'il dormait…

Je me suis arrêtée d'un seul coup en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kili, qui _dormait_ bel et bien contre le mur. Surprise, j'ai écarquillé les yeux plus d'une fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Et je ne rêvais pas. Kili dormait paisiblement, adossé contre le mur, le visage tombant vers la droite, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres à demi cachées par une courte barbe brune.  
>J'ai doucement effleuré l'épaule de Kili mais ce dernier ne l'a même pas senti. J'ai alors pris son épaule plus franchement avant de la secouer. Kili a grogné avant de se réveiller.<p>

« -Mmmh Fili laisse-moi dormir ! » a-t-il murmuré.

« -Kili, c'est Lana… » ai-je commencé, hésitante. « Mais réveille-toi enfin ! Tu dors dans le couloir ! » ai-je fait plus fortement voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas réagir.

« -Quoi ? »

Kili s'est brusquement relevé et je me suis écartée d'un bon en arrière par la même occasion. Il semblait réellement ne pas savoir qu'il se trouvait ici, les yeux encore fatigué et son corps engourdi par une profonde léthargie. Je me suis inquiétée de son état mais l'ai laissé reprendre ses esprits avant de l'interroger. Le brun aux cheveux en bataille qu'il était a regardé autour de lui, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, avant de croiser mon regard sans se départir de son étonnement. Durant quelques secondes, il paraissait venu d'un autre monde comme échoué ici par une quelconque force inexplicable. J'avais bien envie de rire mais je ne l'ai pas fait, jugeant que c'était inapproprié. Nous nous sommes regardés en silence, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Finalement ça a été lui le premier à le faire :

« -Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le couloir ? » a-t-il interrogé comme si je connaissais la réponse, ce à quoi j'ai haussé les épaules mollement.

« -A toi de me le dire non ? » ai-je répliqué avec un sourire moqueur.

« -A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je t'ai écoutée chanter hier soir, c'était très beau ! Et j'ai ensuite bu…Beaucoup… Je me suis endormi dans mon lit pourtant, j'en suis certain. » a-t-il expliqué, très sérieusement, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

« -Dis-moi Kili, tu es toujours somnambule ? » ai-je demandé.

« -Euh… » a-t-il fait en rougissant.

« -Ne cherche pas plus loin : c'est ça. » ai-je expliqué en riant doucement. « Néanmoins, tâche de faire attention car cela peut être dangereux lorsque tu n'es pas à Erebor. »

« -Tu l'es aussi Alana ? » m'a-t-il ensuite demandé.

« -Je ne crois pas…Pourquoi ? »

« - Vu comment tu es habillée, cela peut prêter à confusion. »

J'ai rougi violemment en plaçant par réflexe mes mains au niveau de mes seins. La tunique était transparente et je ne doutais pas que Kili avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour m'observer à loisir. Malgré cela, il ne semblait guère déconcerté ni même gêné. Il m'a regardée –dans les yeux- comme si c'était mon attitude qui était déplacée puis il a souri comme un enfant :

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne dirais rien à mon oncle.» s'est-il empressé d'ajouter. « Et si jamais l'envie te prenait de te balader nue, je ferai en sorte que personne ne te regarde ! » a-t-il assuré très sérieusement.

S'il plaisantait, on ne le dirait pas. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître qui pût s'apparenter à une quelconque plaisanterie, pas même le début naissant d'un sourire qu'il aurait tenté de réprimer. J'ai entendu des pas s'approcher et mon regard, ainsi que celui de Kili, a immédiatement convergé dans la direction du bruit. Fili a surgit de la pénombre, quelque peu désappointé –presque en colère.

« -C'est vous qui faites un tel tapage ? Par Mahal, on vous entend depuis ma chambre qui est pourtant à l'autre bout du couloir ! C'est impossible de trouver le sommeil ! » s'est exclamé Fili d'une voix forte.

« -C'est de ma faute ! » s'est empressé de dire Kili. « Je suis somnambule et Alana m'a empêché de terminer ma nuit de sommeil quelque part dans le château... Bon, j'imagine qu'il est encore tôt donc je vais retourner dans ma chambre achever cette nuit… »

Le regard de Fili est venu se poser sur moi –toujours en état de choc- comme s'il tentait de considérer les propos de son jeune frère pour déterminer s'il mentait. Ses yeux se sont rétrécis et je me suis demandée s'il pensait que Kili et moi avions fait quelque chose de malsain, puis s'il en ressentait une jalousie quelconque. Cela m'aurait bien plu... Le nain brun est parti comme si cela était la chose la plus normale du monde, nous laissant seuls et sans plus s'intéresser à nous. Nous nous sommes regardés en silence Fili et moi, nous dévorant littéralement du regard, ne laissant aucune parcelle du corps de l'autre hors de portée de nos yeux avides et brûlant. Je me suis alors sentie sondée jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme dont même la moindre pensée était perçue.

Cependant, aucun de nous n'a osé s'avancer à la rencontre de l'autre, comme si nous craignons quelque chose que nous seuls étions en mesure de voir, de ressentir. Petit à petit, j'ai retiré les mains qui me camouflaient. Je ne voulais pas me cacher devant Fili dont les yeux ont bougé vers l'endroit jusqu'alors hors de portée. Pas après tout ce qui nous liaient. Cela aurait été injuste et...cela n'aurait pas eu de sens. Un grondement sourd a résonné dans les couloirs et il m'a fallu attendre un peu avant de comprendre qu'il émanait de la gorge de mon amant. J'ai tressailli et lorsque le premier héritier de Thorin s'est approché de moi, j'ai baissé la tête par réflexe.  
>Lorsque je l'ai vu à deux centimètres de moi, son corps musclé que laissait entrevoir une chemise détachée, il m'a relevé la tête en me prenant le menton entre deux de ses doigts calleux, me forçant à lui faire face, plongeant mon regard dans le sien qui semblait se consumer sous les flammes du désir. Un sourire moqueur a éclairé ses traits :<p>

« -On ne baisse pas la tête Lana, ce n'est pas très royal ! » a-t-il ironisé.

« -Va au diable je… »

Il ne m'a pas laissée finir et m'a attirée contre lui en m'embrassant passionnément. Nos langues se sont machinalement trouvées, l'habitude ayant contribué à les attirer et les lier entre elles comme des aimants. Cela s'est fait purement et simplement, sans même que nous ayons pensé à quoique ce soit. Je me suis abandonnée à ce contact tant désiré depuis la veille, -et plus précisément dans les bras de Fili qui m'a durement soutenue et touchée alors que je me laissais tomber. Ses mains ont enserré ma taille, pris possession de mes hanches avec force et sûreté. A aucun moment sa bouche n'a quitté la mienne mais je me suis résolue –certes, malgré moi- à rompre le contact pourtant si agréable.

« -Non…Pas ici, _il_ pourrait surgir à n'importe quel moment et je… »

« -Chut, détends-toi, il est encore bien tôt pour que quiconque se lève Alana. Tu as renvoyé Kili au lit tut te souviens ? Ici et maintenant ou là-bas dans ma chambre qu'importe dis-moi ? » a-t-il demandé en faisant glisser ses mains sous ma tunique jusqu'à la naissance de mes fesses.

« -Cesse de rêver par Mahal ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu ne pas être si insouciant ! » ai-je répliqué en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Dans mes rêves amour, tu es déjà à moi, tu m'appartiens corps et âme, et dans mes songes tu n'as pas peur de me prendre dès que tu en as envie, tu me supplies, tu cries tant l'attente t'es insupportable… » a-t-il renchérit d'une voix grave, presque inquiétante.

« -Arrête… »

« -La nuit derrière j'ai rêvé de toi. Tu avais envie de moi, tu ne le prétendais pas, tu ne faisais pas semblant, tu ne faisais rien. Tu profitais de l'instant présent. _Tu m'aimais._»

« -Mais je t'aime enfin ! J'ai menti pour _toi_, je trompe tout le monde pour _toi_, pour _nous _! Je me cache derrière des sourires figés, des remarques bien tournées, des faux-semblants, pour ne pas que l'on s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit ! Ose me dire que je ne fais pas tout ceci par amour pour toi…Ose me le dire Fili, si c'est réellement ce que tu penses. » ai-je ordonné.

Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a regardée en silence avant de me lâcher et de se détourner de moi. Durant quelques instants, il a pris appuis contre le mur et s'est plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Je me sentie atrocement seule et mal à l'aise, comme si j'avais été l'auteur d'un quelconque crime que l'on jugeait et dont on attendait la sentence. Puis il a brusquement levé la tête vers moi avant de me prendre par le poignet et me tirer jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me suis laissée faire car je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, qu'il n'agirait pas contre ma volonté. Malgré tout, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de noter qu'il tirait _fort_ et que je commençais à avoir peur.

J'ai vu les contours de sa chambre se dessiner sur ma droite dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Nous nous y sommes engouffrés dans le plus grand silence mais avec toujours la même impatience. Fili s'est retourné et m'a prise dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol jusqu'aux rebords de son lit où il m'y a lâchée. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et Fili s'est placé au-dessus de moi, me tenant les bras avec autant de force que de douceur. Je sentais son corps m'écraser et la chaleur qui l'animait me pénétrer et se mêler à la mienne.

Son souffle chaud est venu me titiller les narines avec insistance et j'ai profondément inspiré afin de m'en imprégner un maximum. Il m'a embrassé la nuque avec lenteur, les picotements provoqués par sa barbe m'irritant avec excitation.  
>J'ai grimacé et mon amant a dévié sur des suçons plus longs et plus prononcés pour calmer la douleur et la transformer en un plaisir langoureux. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement alors qu'il revenait à mes lèvres, me laissant à peine respirer.<p>

« -Parle-moi Lana. » a fait Fili en rompant notre baiser. « Quelque chose te trouble, je le sens et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit si Thorin est bien trop occupé pour s'en soucier. »

« -Ce…C'est Thorin justement. Je…Il veut un hériter. Il veut que nous ayons un enfant. » ai-je répondu en baissant les yeux comme si cela avait été de ma faute.

Les yeux de Fili ont paru rétrécir, pour ne se résumer qu'à de petites fentes d'où la colère, autant que la surprise transparaissaient. Il devait se sentir blessé, blessé au cœur par une flèche noire, blessé par un coup de couteau dans le dos. Je me suis sentie mal pour lui, honteuse, odieuse. Fili s'est couché sur le dos à côté de moi et ensemble nous avons regardé le plafond sombre de pierres dont le début, comme la fin, disparaissait dans l'ombre. Il a soupiré de lassitude. Longuement. J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui mais il ne m'a pas regardé. Sans se départir du plafond, il a enchaîné d'une voix qui m'a parue brisée, dénuée de timbre ou de tonalité. La voix de quelqu'un qui se laissait mourir.

« -Et tu comptes lui donner ce qu'il demande ? »

« -Je n'en sais rien, mais il me sera difficile de refuser. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis incapable de faire de bébé toute seule...Fili, dis-moi comment on en est arrivé là ? Comment avons-nous fait pour demeurer aveugle durant tout ce temps ? » ai-je demandé d'une voix à la limite de l'audible.

Il n'a pas été en mesure de me répondre. J'avais l'impression que ce que nous vivions s'étendait sur des siècles, ou à la différence, depuis quelques jours seulement. Je me suis rendue compte avec stupeur que le temps s'est joué de nous, il nous a menti et fourvoyé. Il s'est écoulé avec une lenteur acerbe, nous laissant le temps de nous aimer Fili et moi, de devenir dépendant l'un de l'autre. Puis il s'est écoulé bien plus rapidement -trop rapidement-, trop pour avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte à temps et échapper à la souffrance, à la douleur et la solitude. J'ai secoué la tête, ce que je disais n'avait pas de sens, je perdais tout bonnement la tête. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : à présent il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

« -Tu te souviens de la façon dont tout a commencé entre nous ? » a interrogé Fili, changeant complètement de sujet.

« -Oui, d'une manière un peu fortuite je dirais. Un an après mon mariage, je ne connaissais toujours pas le château et encore moins les individus qui l'habitaient. J'errais comme une âme en peine dans les dédales des corridors sans fins, cherchant désespérément à retrouver mon chemin, fuyant le regard des nains qui devaient m'accepter comme souveraine du jour au lendemain. Leur réaction était compréhensible, je n'étais pas de sang royal, je ne venais ni d'Erebor, ni des Monts de Fer.  
>Et une fois, j'ai trébuché sans crier garde et tu m'as rattrapée en riant.<br>Une moquerie que j'avais mal prise aux premiers abords, puis tu m'as aidée sans même me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, me racontant des histoires sur ces lieux dans lesquels tu n'avais jamais vécu ou grandi depuis la conquête du dragon. Tu avais une voix si profonde que j'ai tout de suite prêté l'oreille à tes dires, buvant tes paroles et te croyant avec une naïveté presque excessive. J'aurais pu t'écouter des heures durant. Tout est parti de là pour moi. » ai-je répondu un sourire aux lèvres, bercées par les accents lointains d'un souvenir heureux dont l'insouciance et l'innocence berçaient encore les actions.

« -Il s'agit en effet de quelque chose comme ça. Le jour de ton couronnement et donc de ton mariage, je t'avais déjà trouvé attirante mais pas au point de t'aimer. Tu me semblais si froide ou peut-être trop inaccessible, tes sourires étaient trop figés et tes paroles manquaient de réactions personnelles et de sentiments, ta conduite paraissait t'être dictée comme si tu avais été dépourvue de vie ou de sensations. Tu t'efforçais d'agir comme nous voulions que tu agisses, pas de la façon dont tu l'entendais _toi. _Tu avais beau être une Reine, tu ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire, tu restais dans l'ombre de Thorin ne prenant jamais la parole, tu ne méritais pas ce qu'on t'offrait.  
>Je te détestais presque pour tout ce que tu faisais. Puis je t'ai vue un jour, jouant avec des enfants, riant aux éclats avec eux. Ce jour-là j'ai compris que tu pouvais être réellement heureuse ici et être une bonne souveraine, qu'il suffisait simplement pour ça de t'en donner les moyens. Mais Thorin était toujours absent, s'occupant d'affaires royales avec des nains que tu ne connaissais pas, avec une politique dont tu ignorais tout. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que tu avais atterri dans un monde nouveau un peu au hasard, qu'il fallait t'aider à intégrer, à aimer, et à t'apprendre tout ce que tu ignorais. Depuis ce jour, je me suis montré ouvert et patient, te laissant une chance de te sortir de cette cage de laquelle tu es demeurée longtemps prisonnière. J'ai bien fait.» a raconté Fili d'une voix calme avant de sourire.<p>

J'ai écarquillé les yeux de stupeur. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire, ni même cette façon de penser qu'il me portait. Je me suis découverte sous un jour nouveau, me rappelant très bien du moment auquel il faisait allusion. La véracité de ses paroles ne laissait place à aucun commentaire et je reconnais avoir eu du mal à faire de moi la Reine que j'étais à présent. Il m'avait fallu du temps avant de gagner en autorité ainsi qu'en respect, j'avais dû apprendre plus de choses que je ne m'en croyais capable. Sans l'aide de Dis, de Thorin à l'occasion, puis de Kili et Fili, les nains auraient sans doute tenté de se rebeller contre moi depuis des années…  
>Combien de personnes avaient eu cette impression de moi ?<br>Combien pensaient encore de cette façon ?  
>J'ai senti Fili se tourner vers moi, son regard me foudroyant comme s'il eut été réellement constitué d'éclairs.<p>

« -Si Thorin veut un héritier…Nous pouvons lui donner ce qu'il demande. »

J'ai tressailli à cette simple pensée, mais pas de peur. D'envie. Inconsciemment, ma langue est venue humidifiée mes lèvres alors que je me rapprochais de Fili. Peu importait avec qui je le procréais, cet enfant demeurerait l'héritier d'Erebor par les voix du sang…

* * *

><p><em><strong>BONNE ANNEEE !<strong>_

_**J**e suis simplement de passage rapidos afin de vous souhaiter une bonne année !  
>Aussi pour vous dire que j'ai baissé Rating de la fiction car je ne compte pas écrire de scènes à caractères sexuel (oui, malgré cette fiction cela peut sembler bizarre mais c'est pourtant le cas.) Donc voilà, la fiction est à présent en T au cas-où. Si l'envie d'écrire des lemons me prend, je ferai un chapitre bonus.<br>Donc bonne année 2015, c'est un grand plaisir et un honneur de commencer cette année en postant ce chapitre avec vous!  
><em>_  
>Au plaisir et à bientôt,<em>

_Lhena :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_« Les choses changent. Et si elles changent, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR<em>**

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

* * *

><p><em>Et si…<em>  
>Rien d'autre que ces deux mots qui défilent continuellement en boucle<em>. <em>Le début d'une question simple en apparence, mais qui cache en réalité un sens beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait, plus profond et beaucoup plus sombre car on ignore tout de la suite que pourrait avoir cette phrase. Une question effrayante, redoutée et admirée à la fois, car elle est porteuse d'espoir. Et l'espoir fait vivre. Sa réponse demeure pourtant incertaine, peut-être bien parce qu'il peut s'avérer y en avoir plusieurs au final, toutes plus différentes les unes des autres. Elles sont imprévisibles également.  
><em>Et si…<em>

Je m'étais souvent interrogée sur cela, réfléchissant longuement à la réponse que je pourrais fournir afin de ne rien laisser dans l'ombre, de ne pas laisser de place aux doutes, être sûre de mes paroles. Pendant des heures j'y avais réfléchi, allant jusqu'à me perdre moi-même en chemin et ne plus savoir par la suite ce à quoi je réfléchissais. Et si, rien qu'une fois, une seule, on pouvait tout changer, que se passerait-il ensuite? Quelle conséquence cela aurait-il sur l'avenir que nous connaissions déjà ? Verrions-nous les changements s'opérer ou bien ne le sentirions-nous même pas ?  
><em>Et si…<em>

Si on pouvait tout recommencer, changer les choses qui n'auraient jamais dû exister, reformuler les phrases qui avaient été mal comprises, parler avec les bonnes personnes quand cela s'était avéré nécessaire au lieu de les renier avec mépris…Avec des « si », il était possible de refaire le monde, _notre monde, _et de faire naître des réalités que l'on aurait cru impossible jusqu'alors, de rendre accessibles des rêves ne vivants qu'au beau milieu de la nuit.  
>Mais les « si » n'étaient que des mots, des souffles, des murmures, du vent qui s'échappait lorsqu'on lui en laissait la possibilité, s'engouffrant par la moindre petite fente, par la plus petite ouverture d'une paroi que l'on pensait solide et incassable. Les « si » n'étaient qu'illusion, un espoir pour les personnes au bord du gouffre du désespoir.<p>

En quittant la chambre de Fili, je me suis de nouveau posée la question -mais cela n'a laissé une nouvelle fois qu'un blanc et un silence mortuaire dans ma tête. Une frustration qui me dépassait. Mon cerveau, dont le fonctionnement semblait ralenti et défaillant, m'a donné l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser à cause d'un surmenage excessif. Ce nouvel échec a fait naître une autre interrogation par la suite, similaire à la première en un sens, quoique plus simple dans un autre : et si on pouvait tout changer, changerais-je quelque chose dans ce que j'avais fait ?

Je n'ai pas su répondre cette fois-là non plus, me heurtant de nouveau et de plein fouet à un mur que je n'avais pas vu venir droit sur moi. J'avais pourtant l'esquisse d'une réponse, le début d'idée qui avait du sens, mais je n'y arrivais pas malgré mes efforts.  
>Parce que cette fois-ci, je doutais.<br>Parce que cette fois-ci, je doutais de _moi_.

Si je n'avais pas accompli tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent, je n'aurais jamais été celle que j'étais alors. Et qui était en mesure de dire si dans un univers alternatif, j'aurais été une meilleure personne ? Peut-être même aurais-je été quelqu'un de plus détestable encore… Qui était en mesure de me blâmer pour ce que j'avais fait, ce que je _faisais_ ? On ne pouvait que conjecturer là-dessus, et les conjectures étaient synonymes de doutes et d'hésitation. Mais parce que personne ne pouvait m'aider, je me sanglais de patiente dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Or l'attente était longue et je n'en pouvais plus de douter, d'hésiter, car ma force et ma patience faiblissaient et venaient à manquer cruellement. Je voulais effacer les plus petites hypothèses, réduire à néant toutes mes idées noires et exorciser mes démons une bonne fois pour toute. Je désirais ardemment pouvoir regarder le royaume entier droit dans les yeux et lui crier haut et fort ce que je pensais comme aurait dû le faire une vraie reine, être sûre et certaine de faire le bon choix sans avoir constamment à me retourner pour savoir si des gens me suivraient. Je ne voulais plus entendre ma voix trembler, je voulais pouvoir la moduler à souhait, au gré de mes envies, et m'en servir tant pour séduire que pour détruire.

OoO

J'ai longtemps marché, errant dans les couloirs d'Erebor, la tête baissée et plongée dans des pensées tantôt sombres, tantôt joyeuses, sans qu'aucun rapport logique ne les liât les unes aux autres. Il a fallu qu'une heure s'écoule pour que je me rende compte que la matinée était désormais bien avancée, que je n'étais pas vêtue de manière appropriée pour paraître devant quiconque, que j'étais bien loin de ma chambre et que n'importe qui pouvait surgir à l'improviste à tout moment et me surprendre dans cet état total de perdition et de relâchement intolérable.

J'ai été prise d'une vague de frissons glacée que j'ai senti naître et grandir depuis le bas de mon dos, avant que celle-ci ne remonte jusqu'à mon échine d'un mouvement lent et progressif, semblable à ceux que pourrait produire l'eau lorsqu'un doigt un peu maladroit effleure la surface lisse d'un lac, par exemple. Ce n'était pourtant rien de plus que des petites ondes régulières et légères qui m'ont parcourue, chacune à peine plus douloureuses qu'un soupir sur la peau, pas de quoi s'inquiéter en somme. J'ai repris ma course d'un pas rapide et déterminé, chassant de mon esprit ces pensées infantiles qui ne me rapportaient rien, concentrant mon regard vers l'horizon qui paressait aussi clair et net que mon avenir.

Mes pas se sont retrouvés guidés par une force invisible contre mon gré ou non -je ne saurais le dire- mais cette force m'a permis de regagner ma chambre dans le plus grand silence et la plus grande rapidité. Si on venait à m'interroger sur les chemins que j'avais empruntés pour y parvenir, je serais incapable de répondre avec exactitude. Devais-je cependant en déduire que la chance était avec moi ? Pas nécessairement. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas le genre de personne à croire en la chance, et à tout ce qui survenait de manière fortuite. Pour moi, rien n'arrivait sans raison, tout avait un but bien précis.  
>Mais avec de telles pensées, de telles convictions, à qui pouvais-je alors me vouer ?<p>

Durant ce laps de temps que je décrirais comme court, mon esprit a semblé se décrocher de la réalité pour se retrouver loin, très loin, à flotter quelque part entre deux frontières inconnues et insondables. Toujours dans cet état second, cette perte de conscience momentanée, j'ai poussé la porte de ma chambre d'une forte saccade, sans faire attention à l'impulsion que j'y mettais.  
>Cela n'a pas été sans conséquence.<br>Lorsque la porte a heurté la façade de pierre en un bruit assourdissant, mes ongles sont venus se figer dans mes paumes avec force, brisant presque la barrière dérisoire de peau qui retenait mon sang et l'empêchait de s'échapper de mon être. Une barrière fragile qui a pourtant tenu bon. La douleur a ensuite irradié mon corps mais j'ai réussi à faire taire ses voix qui montaient en moi. Je n'ai fait que pincer les lèvres en grimaçant.

J'avais eu l'impression que la montagne allait s'effondrer tant les murs en avaient amplifié le son et l'avaient répercuté dans toutes les pièces, proches ou non, et dans toutes les directions. J'étais prête à parier que le bruit aurait suffi à faire se réveiller les fantômes les plus anciens d'Erebor, aussi loin fussent-ils enfouis sous terre. Mais aucun souvenir d'une époque révolue n'est venu me rendre visite. Le présent et le passé sont restés des époques bien séparées et distinctes. Les morts sont restés avec les morts, et les vivants, qui avaient pour obligation de s'occuper des vivants, sont restés avec les vivants. La vie avec la vie, la mort avec la mort. Tel était l'ordre naturel des choses pour les années à venir et sans doute pour l'éternité.

Il n'y avait rien, pas même un courant d'air frais pour me faire peur avec une satisfaction malsaine.  
>Rien.<br>Le vide_.  
>Juste<em> du vide.  
>Par réflexe, mes yeux s'étaient fermés et je les ai rouverts lentement de ma propre volonté, de crainte d'avoir affaire à quelque chose, ou <em>quelqu'un<em>, à qui je devrais fournir des explications quant à cette soudaine entrée. Mon cœur, lentement mais sûrement, a repris un rythme cardiaque acceptable, je ne croyais plus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine devenue soudainement si étroite pour mon organe vital. Je me suis calmée aussi vite que je m'étais emportée. Voir que ma seule présence était notable en ces lieux a suffi à me rassurer et à me permettre de recouvrir ma lucidité.

Mon regard est machinalement venu se poser sur le vaste lit défait de chaque côté, siégeant au milieu de la gigantesque chambre à l'aspect lugubre, froid et désolant, que très peu de meubles agrémentaient. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire, le minimum vital et nous n'avions guère besoin de plus. Cependant je trouvais toujours que l'endroit était bien trop grand, même pour deux personnes, et qu'il manquait de _quelque chose de vivant_.

En observant mieux, j'ai noté qu'il y avait une sorte de symétrie amusante dans la position des couvertures, repoussées de façon identique de chaque côtés, et une sorte de contraste indéfinissable dans l'ensemble de la pièce dont le clair-obscur dominait en grande partie la rendait encore plus visible. Thorin était parti, et le feu qui éclairait le lit en lui donnant des aspects étranges et une taille non négligeable, mourrait lentement dans l'âtre. Les crépitements étaient discrets et s'atténuaient un peu plus à chaque fois que je prenais la peine de m'y intéresser, signe distinctif que d'ici quelques secondes le feu s'éteindrait pour de bon et ne laisserait qu'une vague odeur de brûlé désagréable dans la chambre.

Pourtant, les braises continueraient d'être chaudes, ardentes, n'attendant plus que du combustible frais pour repartir de plus belle dans un crépitement mélodieux et joyeux. Je me suis assise lentement sur mon lit, à la place qu'occupait d'ordinaire mon époux, acceptant de libérer le soupir que je m'efforçais de retenir prisonnier derrière mes dents fermement serrées. J'ai caressé d'une main évasive sa partie du lit à présent froide puis ai serré fermement son oreiller avant d'humer son odeur envoûtante. Le tissu, doux et chaud entre mes mains, en était imbibé plus que nécessaire.

Pour moi, Thorin a toujours senti le sapin après une belle averse du matin, après que la forêt se soit réveillée suite à une longue nuit de sommeil réparateur et qu'une fine rosée parsemait l'herbe verte et fraîche. Il avait l'odeur de la nature à l'état pur, à l'état sauvage, dans toute sa splendeur et sa beauté, dans des moments si rares qu'ils ne duraient qu'un bref instant, des instants insaisissables mais pourtant bien présents pour quiconque prenait le temps de regarder avec un peu d'attention. Les choses les plus belles étaient éphémères… Mais elles étaient si agréables que cela en valait la peine.  
>Depuis combien de temps Thorin était-il parti ? S'était-il inquiété de ne pas me voir présente à ses côtés lorsque ses yeux s'étaient ouverts ?<p>

J'ai revêtu la première robe qui m'ait passée sous la main, simple et banale, qui traînait dans mon armoire soigneusement garnie par ma belle-sœur. D'une couleur sombre et commune, mais tout de même assez imposante et majestueuse pour ma condition, elle m'allait juste comme il fallait et je n'en demandais guère plus. J'ai relevé mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval au sommet de ma tête, n'ayant plus de temps à perdre en coiffure et dans d'autres détails sans importance.  
>De fines mèches couleur d'or sombre sont venues me titiller la nuque avec amusement et entêtement. J'ai secoué vigoureusement la tête pour me dégager de leur étreinte doucereuse et mes cheveux ont suivi le mouvement, voltigeant au-dessus de mon visage jusqu'à me faire pleurer lorsqu'ils me rentraient dans les yeux. Je les ai repoussés d'un geste vif et impatient, avant de me diriger vers la sortie sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte après mon passage.<p>

J'ai regagné la salle principale où les résidus de la fête de la veille jonchaient encore le sol çà et là, et où des nains s'occupaient à faire le ménage d'un geste lent et peu confiant, maladroits dans leurs mouvements, encore endormis et (ou) groggys par l'abus d'alcool qui avait coulé à profusion durant toute la soirée. Beaucoup trop selon moi, mais il était bien trop tard pour en faire le reproche à quelqu'un. Le mal était fait et puis bon, il n'y avait pas de réelle raison de s'alarmer.  
>Pour ma part, je m'en tirais à bon compte malgré les quelques coupes de vins bien arrosées que je m'étais enfilée sans compter, et la nuit plutôt torride que j'avais traversé sans m'en rendre compte avec délectation.<p>

Pour avoir grandi dans une ville au commerce florissant, qui vendait et recevait de tout en provenance de toute la Terre du Milieu, il était impossible que je n'eusse pas quelques connaissances en matière de vins, et autre type de boissons « festives » pour ainsi dire. L'habitude m'avait forgée une carapace solide contre la boisson, et l'expérience en avait par la suite renforcée la surface avec minutie en m'ajoutant des connaissances au fil des années.

Le souvenir de mon premier contact avec l'alcool m'est revenu lentement d'un recoin sombre de mon passé, mais aussi clairement que si tout s'était déroulé la veille, ou dans un passé bien plus proche encore. Je revoyais l'enfant que j'étais alors, les cheveux plus courts et bien plus dorés qu'aujourd'hui, m'arrivant à la moitié de la poitrine. J'avais les genoux constamment écorchés, car je trébuchais ici ou là lors de mes courses folles dans les rues de la Rocheneuve, bien que l'on m'interdisait formellement de trop m'agiter en raison du statut parental.

Je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans, guère plus, et mon père, un homme d'un âge avancé au visage constamment froid et fermé, aux yeux sombres et cruels, était déjà l'homme que je craignais aussi sûrement que je le respectais. Il était assis sur une chaise richement décorée, le dos droit comme s'il y avait pris racine depuis des années, désignant d'un vague signe de tête une choppe de fer blanc polie qui trônait devant lui, sur la table de bois dont la surface lisse ne laissait entrevoir aucun défaut qui aurait pu ternir sa splendeur.

A sa demande muette, je m'étais emparée de la chope à deux mains car elle était bien trop grande et trop lourde pour qu'une seule ne suffise. Puis j'y avais trempé mes lèvres avec précaution, lentement et prudemment, craignant que le liquide à l'intérieur fût brûlant ou pis encore. Le goût m'avait écœurée sitôt qu'il fût dans ma bouche, j'avais froncé les sourcils par surprise et mes yeux s'étaient par la suite ouverts en grand alors que je m'efforçais d'avaler la gorgée qui me restait en travers de la gorge, tout en reposant le verre avec précipitation, luttant pour ne pas tout recracher sur la table immaculée.  
><em>De l'hydromel<em>. Un véritable désastre pour mes papilles, encore innocentes et délicates à l'époque. Un alcool que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à supporter d'ailleurs, même après tout ce temps, et que je fuyais comme la peste lorsque l'on m'en proposait. Le ciel savait pourtant que j'avais fait des efforts pour m'y habituer...

J'ai aperçu Dis, assise sur un banc un peu plus à l'écart des quelques nains qui travaillaient, l'air somnolente voir complètement absente. Elle aussi semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de la dure soirée qui avait sans doute été éprouvante pour nous tous. Des cernes noirs marbraient son visage qui laissait d'ordinaire entrevoir une force et une vitalité sans limite, et des poches rétrécissaient son regard habituellement étincelant et vif.  
>J'étais prête à parier que ceux qui avaient encore les idées claires et la tête froide pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. J'étais surprise d'ailleurs de pouvoir m'y inclure sans la moindre hésitation. Je me suis assise aux côtés de Dis -qui était à deux doigts de replonger dans un profond sommeil-, en faisant le maximum de bruit qu'il m'était possible de faire afin de l'avertir de ma venue. Son visage s'est éclairé lorsqu'elle m'a reconnue et j'ai souri. J'ai eu du mal à réprimer un bâillement lorsqu'elle en a laissé échapper un.<p>

« -Bonjour Dis…Comment all…Comment vas-tu ? » me suis enquise par la suite.

Je servais cette phrase à toutes les sauces et à tout le monde. Pour certain, il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité, d'une marque de politesse, une attention aimable et polie, mais fausse et non sincère que j'agrémentais d'un joli rictus savamment préparé devant une glace afin de le rendre irréprochable. C'était devenu un discours que je débitais machinalement avec une telle facilité, comme un engin mécanique qui n'accomplirait qu'une seule et unique action lorsque l'on en remontait la clé. Pour d'autre, comme pour Dis par exemple, je mettais davantage d'émotions dans cette question qui était cette fois sincère, souriant plus chaleureusement et plus sincèrement bien que je m'évertuais toujours à modérer mes sentiments.

« -Pas fort. » a-t-elle avoué en secouant longuement et lentement la tête. Sa voix était faible, Dis devait sans doute faire preuve d'une force surhumaine pour prononcer un mot et plus encore pour achever sa phrase. La migraine sans doute. « J'ai un mal de tête atroce et je me sens aussi lourde que la montagne ! Je suis complètement épuisée…Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux toi en revanche ! Quel est ton secret ? »

« -J'ai grandi dans une ville commerçante. » ai-je rappelé avec un sourire, tout en m'efforçant de parler clairement pour lui faciliter la compréhension. « J'ai dû apprendre très jeune beaucoup de choses sur les marchandises que l'on y vendait, et notamment sur l'alcool qui avait un certain succès à l'époque. Et encore aujourd'hui je suppose, c'est l'une des rares choses qui ne connait pas de fin ! C'est normal que je tienne mieux les contrecoups d'une soirée arrosée je dirais. Sinon j'ai une certaine connaissance des plantes également. » ai-je ajouté. « Si tu le souhaites, je peux te préparer une infusion ou quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à aller mieux. »

« -C'est très gentil Alana mais je supporte assez mal ce genre de choses, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Quand j'étais enceinte de Fili, j'étais encore jeune et j'ai été malade pendant de longs mois. De longs mois de convalescence au lit, la fièvre constamment présente et la douleur qui me vrillait les tympans. Tu imagines un peu ce que j'ai pu traversé ? Beaucoup disaient que je ne survivrais pas, que je mourrais en donnant naissance à mon enfant si ce n'était avant. On me faisait souvent boire des tisanes et d'autres infusions pour me calmer, pour atténuer la douleur…  
>Mais Fili était souvent agité, il bougeait beaucoup et donnait souvent des coups de pieds. Mon époux disait en riant qu'il était pressé de voir le jour et de courir partout jusque dans les bras de ses parents, et ça le rendait tellement heureux que j'ai enduré la douleur sans mot dire, je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas le blesser, pour continuer à voir un sourire éclairer son visage.<br>Après la naissance de mon garçon, je ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à la grossesse. Puis il y a eu Kili, venu quelques années plus tard d'une manière un peu…Enfin passons, ce n'est pas important. Il a été plus doux, plus discret que son frère, et cette fois-ci tout s'est bien déroulé, sans douleur ni rien de déplaisant. Les neufs mois sont passés à une telle vitesse que je ne m'en suis rendue compte que lorsque la sage-femme m'a ordonnée de pousser fort alors que j'étais allongée sur le dos dans un lit ! Quand tu regardes ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être difficile à concevoir, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. »

« -Oui… Ils sont l'opposé total de ce que tu viens de raconter ! J'aurais prétendu l'inverse ! Ils sont totalement différents à présent, quoique… »

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose d'autre quand une tête surgie de nulle part s'est posée sur mon épaule d'un seul coup, m'arrachant un sursaut, se rapprochant de mon cou pour mieux se caler contre moi avec un soupir de satisfaction. Une sensation de chaleur croissante m'a envahie, un contact rassurant et familier. J'ai reconnu les cheveux bruns de Kili lorsque ces derniers sont venus caresser le dessus de mes seins par inadvertance, créant un chatouillement délicat et agréable sur ma peau.

Inconsciemment, j'ai souri puis ai repoussé ses cheveux. Son visage était si proche du mien que je n'ai pas pu tourner la tête pour lui faire face, incapable de pivoter le moindre muscle tant la distance qui nous séparait était...inexistante. Nous étions si proches que je l'ai entendu déglutir contre moi et ai tapoté affectueusement et avec compréhension la main posée près de ma cuisse gauche. Le pauvre Kili…

« -Je devrais t'interdire de boire Kili, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ! » ai-je remarqué en riant doucement avec bienveillance.

« -Ca allait bien tout à l'heure pourtant… Tu es témoin!» a-t-il répliqué en grognant sans pour autant bouger.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils, nous sommes tous dans un état déplorable ! » a rassuré Dis avec un profond soupir de lassitude. « Aujourd'hui nous ne serons bons à rien sinon à dormir et tourner en rond! Peut-être que ton frère est dans un meilleur état que le nôtre, qui sait ? Il y a peut-être une chance car je ne l'ai pas vu à la fête. »

« -M-moi si. » ai-je fait bien trop vivement à mon goût. « Il est venu me féliciter. Il est passé rapidement mais n'est pas resté. Je crois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Je ne me suis pas attardée sur son cas car cela ne me concernait pas. Je ne lui ai rien demandé de plus, je suis navrée. » ai-je répondu en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Dis.

« -Tu as bien fait Ana ! » a approuvé Kili en riant. « Fili est quelqu'un de plutôt réservé et quand on lui demande quelque chose et qu'il nous l'explique, on ne comprend généralement pas grand-chose…Sinon rien du tout. » a-t-il ensuite enchaîné.

_Crois-moi Kili, je sais exactement de quoi tu parles… Mais je sais aussi qu'il peut être très explicite dans ses propos._

« -Tu es aussi insaisissable que ton frère quand tu t'y mets Kili ! » a fait remarquer Dis en poussant la tête de son fils pour me libérer de son étreinte.

La tête de Kili s'est levée lentement avant de retomber avec la même lenteur sur mon épaule, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dis a soupiré mollement de lassitude alors que Kili entourait mon bras gauche de ses deux mains pour énerver sa mère, et qu'il me serrait affectueusement comme l'aurait fait une petite fille avec sa poupée le soir avant de s'endormir, pour être certaine qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendrait perturber son sommeil durant la nuit. J'étais prête à parier à dix contre un qu'il souriait.

J'ai rassuré Dis d'un hochement de tête avant de tapoter affectueusement la tête de Kili pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien et que cela ne me gênait pas. Il était un vrai gamin, à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Avec un sourire tout de même gêné, ma belle-sœur s'est levée avant de nous laisser seuls, sans doute pour regagner ses appartements et voler quelques minutes de sommeil à la journée qui s'annonçait morne et fade.

Le bruit d'une respiration rauque s'est fait entendre et en secouant mon épaule, je me suis rendue compte que Kili s'était endormi. Il était impossible, ce n'était plus de son âge de se comporter de cette façon…J'ai soupiré de lassitude en souriant tout de même. Je lui jalousais en silence cette capacité à pouvoir s'adapter à toutes les situations et à pouvoir s'endormir partout. Durant un bref instant, j'ai revu mon frère dans le comportement et la position de Kili. Girael et Kili s'étaient transformer pour moi en une seule et même personne, s'imposant d'un seul coup à moi. Les mêmes cheveux barraient le même visage enfantin et malicieux. Lui non plus n'avait jamais été très mature, préférant rire et jouer qu'autre chose.

En repoussant une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son visage, ma gorge s'est serrée. Nous qui étions si proches autrefois, nous n'étions plus à présent que des souvenirs, des ombres qui revenaient de temps à autres dans la vie de l'autre quand une lumière un peu plus vive venait éclairer nos vies.

_Qu'es-tu devenu Girael ? As-tu quitté la Rocheneuve ou y habites-tu encore ? As-tu des enfants qui te ressemblent, qui ont ton rire et tes yeux malicieux ?_ _Penses-tu souvent à moi, ta sœur à qui tu manques tant ?_

Personne n'aurait été en mesure de me répondre car je n'avais personne à qui adresser mes questions. Quand bien même y aurait-il eu quelqu'un, comment aurait-il pu avoir connaissance de toutes ces réponses ? Il faudrait qu'il ait vu mon frère pour cela, or j'ignorais où il était. J'ai pris dans une mes mains un des bras de Kili que j'ai serré doucement, luttant contre la tristesse brève mais intense qui m'a soudainement submergée. J'ai posé ma tête sur celle de Kili en bataillant ferme avec moi-même pour calmer mes effusions et chasser mes souvenirs. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis laissée bercer par la respiration du nain brun en fermant les yeux.

« -Puis-je caresser l'espoir de m'installer également ou est-ce un privilège qui n'est réservé qu'à Kili ?»

Je me suis redressée d'un bond en lâchant le bras de Kili, dont la tête est tombée à la renverse, mais je l'ai retenu de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe complètement du banc, grandement aidée par un bras fort surgit de nulle part devant mon visage surpris. Kili ne s'est même pas réveillé, il n'a même pas bronché ni quoique ce soit. Lentement, je me suis relevée et ai déposé Kili sur le banc. Puis j'ai levé les yeux vers le nouveau venu, Fili, dont la barbe ne réussissait pas à dissimuler le sourire mystérieux qui éclairait ses traits. J'ai froncé les sourcils de désapprobation, -non dissimulé également. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je m'étais rendue compte d'une chose : si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de Fili, je l'aurais probablement détesté, allant peut-être jusqu'à le haïr. A moins que je l'aimais au point de le détester.

Son attitude actuelle me dépassait, il…Il était si insouciant, trop inconscient de tous les dangers qui pouvaient survenir n'importe quand, qui nous menaçaient de toute part sans que l'on soit en mesure de les voir avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Il avait pourtant autant à perdre que moi dans cette histoire, sinon plus encore car toute sa vie, sa famille, était liée à la Montagne qu'il mettait cruellement en jeu pour...Pour _quoi, _au juste ? Quelle pouvait bien être sa motivation ? Qu'y avait-il de si bien à gagner à la fin pour qu'il y ait autant à risquer au début, en contrepartie?

Certes, toute victoire nécessite sacrifice, mais toute bataille possède autant victoire que défaite. Alors qu'en était-il là ? Quel était son pourcentage de victoire pour qu'il ait une telle confiance en lui-même ? N'était-ce qu'un jeu dont j'ignorais les règles mais dont je faisais partie intégrante bien malgré moi, aussi bien en tant que pion qu'en tant que joueur ? Les événements commençaient à me dépasser, je ne comprenais plus rien, je me perdais et me noyais peu à peu dans le néant de l'incompréhension, ne saisissant plus aucune des informations qui me parvenaient difficilement.

« - Mais Lana tu…Tu pleures ? » a-t-il demandé, surpris.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux sans comprendre. J'ai cligné des paupières rapidement, effleurant mes longs cils de la main et me suis rendue compte qu'en effet, je pleurais. Je n'avais guère fait attention à cela, je n'avais strictement rien senti, je n'avais même pas reniflé, sangloter…Tout était venu si spontanément, de façon si naturelle que s'en était indiscutable.

Mais comment cette part de ma tristesse, de ma douleur, de ce fardeau qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, avait-elle pu être si facilement arrachée à ma personne contre mon gré ? Je devais sans doute avoir baissé ma garde trop longtemps et trop facilement, les épaules brisées par le poids d'un passé qui continuait encore de me hanter en silence chaque jour. Silence qui n'était d'ailleurs ni pur ni paisible, seulement pesant et lassant à la longue, qui faisait ressurgir du néant des rumeurs chuchotées tout bas, très doucement, par des voix qui écorchaient la peau et la laissait à vif.  
>J'étais devenue bien trop faible…<p>

« - Je…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je... Un moment de relâchement sans doute… » ai-je tenté de justifier bien que je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre moi-même. « As-tu vu Thorin ? Quand je suis rentrée il était déjà parti. » ai-je enchaîné pour changer de sujet, d'une voix que j'espérais sans émotion, calme et posée.

Je n'avais pourtant pas choisi le meilleur sujet. Fili n'aimait pas m'entendre parler de Thorin, il n'écoutait que par obligation ce que j'avais à dire à son propos, préférant profiter de moi quand il en avait l'occasion plutôt que de perdre son temps dans des choses où il ne pouvait intervenir. Pour lui, c'était à cause de son oncle si nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, il devait sans doute lui en vouloir.  
>Je ne doutais pas que si j'avais été mariée à quelqu'un d'autre, Fili n'aurait pas hésité à me revendiquer pour lui, -peu importaient les conséquences-, allant jusqu'à se battre pour me posséder. Mais malheureusement pour lui, j'étais tombée sur la <em>seule <em>personne avec qui il lui était impossible de livrer bataille. Il n'avait alors pas d'autre choix que se taire, que de faire taire la jalousie qui consumait son cœur d'un désir inassouvissable. Endurer, réprimer, mentir…

« -Oui. » a-t-il répondu, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « A la forge avec Dwalin. Et je crois qu'il y est depuis quatre heures. » a-t-il ajouté avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« -Q-quatre heures ?! » ai-je répété, choquée. « Mais ça veut dire que… »

« -Que tu étais encore dans ma chambre quand il est parti, c'est exact. » a coupé Fili, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. « On remet ça dès que possible ! »

« - Il vaudrait mieux éviter au contraire !»

« -Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? » a interrogé mon amant, mi vexé mi énervé. « Tu n'as pas aimé la façon dont nous avons fait l'amour ? Pourtant lorsque tu me chevauchais, tu prétendais le contraire. »

Il s'est avancé d'un pas et s'est penché jusqu'à mon oreille où il a murmuré d'une voix basse et sensuelle :

« -J'aime t'entendre et te voir jouir contre moi. »

Par chance, il a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas m'embrasser ou me toucher. Il a rétabli une distance raisonnable entre nous même si l'idée de venir me coller à lui m'a rapidement traversé l'esprit. Il faisait tout pour que je craque, que je cède enfin une bonne fois pour toute et que l'on cesse une bonne fois pour toute cette manigance. Fili n'avait rien contre l'idée de tout dévoiler à son oncle, de lui dire la vérité et par conséquent de me libérer du mal que je m'auto-faisais.  
>Il se fichait royalement du fait que le mariage était un engagement sacré, que l'union des deux êtres était en théorie inviolable car bénie des dieux. Il se fichait également des conséquences que produiraient nos actes si jamais on venait à les découvrir. Lui et moi, nous avions fait des choses que nous allions regretter un jour ou l'autre mais il n'en avait cure.<p>

On prétendait que la luxure était l'un des plus gros défauts de l'être vivant, et qu'il le paierait sans doute à sa mort. Mais si la mort promettait d'être aussi douce que le plaisir que procurait la luxure de notre vivant, je voulais m'y bannir avec application. J'ai souri à cette simple pensée, m'imaginant Fili et moi, condamnés à errer dans un quelconque enfer pour avoir succomber à notre désir et à la passion charnelle. Si même en Enfer nous étions ensemble…

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose quand j'ai vu Thorin s'avancer dans notre direction, l'air fier, royal. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche qui le mettait cruellement en valeur, laissant entrevoir des muscles saillants. Le vêtement était taché par le charbon, la sueur, légèrement troué également, et son pantalon de couleur sombre tout comme ses chaussures était, en revanche, d'une propreté sans égale. Arrivé à notre hauteur, Fili l'a salué d'un vague mouvement de tête ponctué d'un sourire alors que je m'avançais pour l'embrasser.  
>Il était chaud sous moi et j'ai frissonné lorsqu'il m'a prise par la taille et attirée contre lui pour renforcer notre étreinte. J'ai presque pu sentir la fureur de Fili et la jalousie qui le consumait, me foudroyant au passage. Je le voyais bien serrant les poings à côté de nous, se retenant de nous sauter dessus. Ses yeux bleus irradiaient d'une lueur malaise, animés par une pulsion dévastatrice.<p>

« -Je vous laisse. J'ai à faire. » a fait Fili d'un seul coup alors que Thorin desserrait son emprise sans pour autant me lâcher.

Il a regardé son neveu s'éloigner d'un pas rapide mais n'a pas chercher à le retenir. Je pouvais sentir son désarroi et son incompréhension face à la situation. Thorin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fili était devenu si distant par rapport à sa famille. Pour ma part, j'ai baissé les yeux sans piper mot, étant justement la cause du problème. Une fois que Fili eût totalement disparu de notre champ de vision, Thorin s'est retourné vers moi, me dépassant d'une bonne demi-tête. Ses yeux sont venus rencontrés les miens, puis m'a longuement embrassé le cou, chatouillant et mordillant chaque parcelle de ma peau qui était à découvert.

« -Thorin… » ai-je fait en me retenant de gémir. « Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. » ai-je ensuite rappelé.

« -C'est vrai, mais je suis le Roi, je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît. »

« -S'il te plaît Thorin… »

Il s'est brusquement retiré de moi, me relâchant d'un seul coup avant de me toiser de toute sa hauteur. Je me suis retenue à l'un de ses bras puissants pour ne pas trébucher avant de lever les yeux vers lui. La colère transparaissait dans ses yeux et j'ai tout de suite pris peur. Que venais-je donc d'engendrer ?

« - Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lana hein ?! A quoi joues-tu depuis quelques temps ? Et pendant que nous y sommes, où étais-tu jusqu'à présent ? Je t'ai cherché partout sans jamais te trouver ! »

J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur avait raté un battement, que l'on venait de me mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre tant je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Un coup de poignard dans le dos m'aurait sans doute fait moins souffrir…J'ai regardé Thorin sans répondre, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt de lâcher sa question et de passer à autre chose. Il _voulait _une réponse.J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en est sorti. Je commençais à manquer d'air mais j'avais soudainement oublié comment respirer.

« -Je te le redemande Lana : _où étais-tu ?_ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>ET PAF ACTION! Enfin bref, très sérieusement, bonjour x)<strong>_

_Héhé, désolée si j'ai pris du retard, je tiens à m'en excuser, ce chapitre aurait dû sortir plus tôt mais j'étais en voyage et donc, privée de connexion (sauf si je déboursais ce qui n'a pas été mon cas). Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, ce chapitre est cruellement plus long que les autres mais en guise de compensation, il y a du suspense (enfin, en quelque sorte et piètre compensation donc...Non, vous ne me taperez pas ! C'est interdit par MA loi. :P)._

_A partir de maintenant, les chapitres gagneront en longueur (plus ou moins) car j'ai décidé d'amener l'intrigue plus rapidement que prévue. Si c'est réellement trop long, je reviendrai à la taille jusqu'ici normale des chapitres, cela ne me gêne pas.  
><em>  
><em>Bienvenue dans le début de la <span>déchéance<span> et de la décadence de notre adorable trio! J'aime la souffrance (niark niark)._

_N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça commence à virer Mary-Sue car ce n'est pas censé être le cas._

Comme convenu, je réponds aux "SCF" (sans compte-fixe):

_**Lillyy: **_Bienvenue à toi donc, même si j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais déjà venue ! (merci bien, au passage.) Je peux concevoir que tu aies voulu attendre un peu avant de te manifester, j'ai conscience que ma fiction n'est pas quelque chose de commun et peut être est-elle même potentiellement gênante car bon, il faut se l'avouer, l'adultère n'est un sujet que l'on aime aborder, moi si, mais je suis mal formée donc je ne compte pas x).  
>Aaah l'amour, un sentiment qui nous malmène autant qu'il nous fait vivre. Oui, Fili aime vraiment Alana et c'est réciproque. Une histoire similaire (en quelques points) à leur romance peut être celle de <span><em>Tristan et Iseult<em>. Je trouve que cette légende résume assez bien ce que vivent les protagonistes, et j'avoue m'être beaucoup inspirée de leurs sentiments pour construire le côté triste et désemparé d'Alana qui est comparable à Iseult.  
>Si tu auras plaisir à lire la suite, je t'avoue donc avoir plaisir à l'écrire ;)<p>

A la prochaine alors,

Lhena. :)

**POST-SCRIPTUM:  
><strong>**_J'ai eu une idée lumineuse ce matin, (car, oui, ça m'arrive des fois) et j'ai décidé de publier un OS à caractère sexuel tous les cinq chapitres -donc potentiellement bientôt. _****_ Etant donné que j'ignore le nombre total de chapitre qu'aura cette fiction, je suis incapable de vous dire s'il y aura plus d'un OS. Normalement oui mais l'avenir est indéfinissable. _**

A bientôt pour la suite !

Lhena :)


	5. Chapter 5

_« Repousser un combat ne fait que le remettre à plus tard. C'est pour cela qu'il faut bien choisir ses batailles. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR<strong>_

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

* * *

><p>J'ai regardé Thorin dans les yeux, sans savoir ce que j'y cherchais. Une lueur de bonté, de plaisanterie, de pitié, de peur ou d'espoir, peut-être ? Non, vraiment, j'ignorais ce j'espérais y trouver. Je n'ai même pas osé esquisser le moindre geste tant j'étais surprise, et les quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus que moi me paraissaient être des kilomètres en cet instant. Respirer m'a paru être une tâche fastidieuse voir inutile. Pouvais-je me donner la mort en cessant uniquement de respirer de ma propre volonté ?<br>Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi sinon les battements sourds de mon cœur contre ma poitrine qui menaçait d'exploser. Je pouvais presque sentir le sang affluer dans mes veines avec une rapidité fulgurante et taper avec violence contre les parois de mon être.

Les yeux de mon époux étaient sombres, plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient d'ordinaire, animés d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. C'était du moins l'impression que j'avais. Etait-ce pourtant la vérité ? Je ne savais plus, j'étais incapable de voir ce qui se trouvait pourtant devant moi. Les sentiments étaient connus pour influencer le jugement, cela pouvait donc grandement expliquer ce que je ressentais. J'aurais dû savoir que Thorin était toujours Thorin, mais j'avais peur, et la peur me le faisait apparaître comme quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas dû être.  
>Comme un <em>monstre<em>, un _prédateur_.

Je me sentais comme une souris prisonnière dans une impasse, essoufflée, incapable de continuer à courir, un chat fou à ses trousses. Un chat au pelage hérissé qui se rapprochait inexorablement en feulant, sûr de lui, prêt à sauter à la gorge de la souris sans aucune forme de pitié ou d'hésitation. Rares étaient les animaux qui tuaient pour le plaisir mais il devait sans doute en exister, la folie guidant leurs sens et leur instinct. Et c'était justement cette lueur de démence, engendrée par la colère, la rage et la fureur, que je voyais dans le regard de Thorin. Il paraissait être prêt à me sauter à la gorge. Cette révélation m'a frappée subitement, comme une gifle, et je me suis faite violence pour ne pas reculer et m'échapper en courant.

Or étrangement, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, cela a réveillé en moi une colère vivace, brûlante, incontrôlable. Toute trace de peur et de faiblesse m'ont désertée aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été de la poussière que l'on jette par la fenêtre. La colère de Thorin était légitime, je le savais, pourtant je refusais de m'y résoudre, je refusais d'admettre que c'était de ma faute si tout ceci arrivait.  
>Il était impossible qu'il ait eu connaissance de ma relation avec Fili, ce qu'il pouvait avoir n'était que des soupçons, fondés par des regards jaloux et lâches, par des ombres errantes à la lumière des chandelles qui refuseraient de me faire face si je venais à les surprendre.<p>

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de ce que je prétendais savoir ou avoir deviné, mais je savais que mon époux n'avait pas le temps de prêter attention aux rumeurs - le royaume étant quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux que de simples racontars, même si ceux-ci concernaient sa femme…  
>Et si j'ignorais alors ce qui animait cette colère, il était hors de question que je le laissasse me traiter de cette façon. Non, je n'avais pas peur, je n'en avais pas le droit. Alors, je me suis écriée, me dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire encore plus la distance qui nous séparait :<p>

« -J'étais partout où tu n'étais pas ! Pendant que tu me cherchais, moi je te fuyais ! Je voulais être seule pour réfléchir à ce que tu m'as demandée ! J'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires, de me remettre en question ! A toi de me dire maintenant ce qui ne va pas Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu doutes soudainement de moi ? Tu n'as plus confiance ? »

_Et même si cela m'en coûte de l'avouer, oui, amour, tu as bien raison de douter de moi, de ne plus avoir confiance car je suis odieuse…Mais ça Thorin, jamais je ne te le dirai._

_«_-Lana, ne change pas de sujet… Quelqu'un m'a dit que… » a-t-il commencé.

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir, la colère me consumant le cœur comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire brindille. J'ai continué sur ma lancée, soudainement prise d'une envie irrésistible de lui dire ce que j'ai osé lui cacher pendant des années. Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter. Je ne voulais plus écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et si les murs d'Erebor venaient à trembler sous la voix de leur souveraine, parfait, cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance pour moi.

« -_Quelqu'un_ t'a dit ? Alors parce que _quelqu'un_ t'a dit quelque chose _tu n'as plus confiance_ ? » ai-je répété avec plus de force et davantage de conviction. « Je suis _ta femme_, celle qui a accepté de partager ta vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Tu veux qu'on ait un enfant Thorin, mais tu doutes de moi… Tu n'es _jamais_ présent quand j'en ai besoin, quand des doutes me rongent. Et les rares fois où tu es présent, c'est uniquement pour me mettre dans ton lit !  
>Tu pars, tu…Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais, tu ne me dis jamais rien ! Alors oui, je ne comprends peut-être rien aux lois d'Erebor et à la façon dont il faut s'y prendre pour gouverner un royaume. Mais tu m'en excuseras, je n'ai pas grandi dans ce milieu, je n'ai appris qu'à diriger du commerce et une poignée d'hommes seulement. Désolée si je ne suis pas celle que tu espérais…Mais je suis celle que je suis et ça, tu devras l'accepter. » ai-je achevé d'une voix plus douce mais comportant non moins de tristesse.<p>

« -Alana, écoute je… »

« -Non, toi tu vas écouter. » ai-je repris avec raideur. « J'ai quitté tout un monde pour toi. J'ai laissé ma famille qui, même si elle ne m'a pas aimée autant qu'elle l'aurait dû, demeure malgré tout ma famille. J'ai oublié mes repères pour prendre les tiens, effacé mes habitudes pour correspondre aux tiennes. J'ai _tout, _laissé, pour toi, pour faire ma vie avec toi et rester avec toi. Thorin je…J'ignore ce qui te fait penser ce qu'il y a dans ta tête en ce moment mais crois-moi : je t'_aime._ Et tu aurais tort d'en douter. »

''_Tu mens_ '' a fait une petite voix quelque part à l'intérieur de mon être, ou du moins, de ce qu'il en restait. Une petite voix calme et posée, semblable à celle que j'avais pu avoir lorsque j'étais enfant, qui a surgi avec une telle spontanéité que je n'ai pu l'ignorer. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru, je savais que c'était elle qui mentait.  
>Car si, j'aimais réellement Thorin malgré ce que je vivais avec Fili. J'avais en revanche conscience que c'était peut-être plus difficile à croire, à concevoir, et qu'il était tellement plus facile de voir ce qui sautait aux yeux plutôt qu'essayer de chercher plus loin et de comprendre mes motivations, si tant est qu'elles fussent acceptables en tant que telles.<p>

Mais qui avait décrété que l'on était obligé d'aimer qu'une seule personne ? Son nom et que celui qui l'a dit me jette la première pierre dans ce cas, mais je ne me laisserais pas leurrer aussi facilement, j'étais certaine de ne pas être la seule dans mon cas. Alors je ne m'en priverais pas et j'en profiterais.

Ce n'était pas égoïste de prétendre que je valais mieux que les putains des bordels des villages situés un peu plus au Sud, sur la voie principale, visibles depuis le plus haut point de la Montagne. J'estimais avoir plus de valeurs, pas forcément plus d'honneur, mais plus de valeurs.  
>Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais abandonné la notion de l'honneur, souillée celle de la fidélité et ignoré celle de la décence. Je dirais même que cela a commencé le jour où j'ai donné ma virginité.<br>Au final, je n'étais peut-être plus rien, moins que rien à présent, seulement la victime de mes sentiments que j'étais incapable de gérer. Mais j'étais encore capable de ressentir des choses, et c'était pour moi la seule chose qu'il fallait retenir.

J'ai regardé Thorin sans une once de colère dans mon regard car à présent, je n'en ressentais plus, j'avais dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour réfléchir. A présent je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il avait eu tort de s'emporter de la sorte, qu'il s'était trompé quelque part et qu'il continuait d'avoir confiance en moi… Je voulais sentir sa force me protéger, ses bras m'enlacer, mais je me suis retenue de le lui demander. J'ai même osé espérer qu'il me demande pardon.

Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé, pas une seule fois, elle avait été telle que j'avais voulu qu'elle soit. Mais si pour une fois ça n'était pas ma voix qui me trahissait, c'était le reste de mon corps. Je me sentais lourde au point de ne plus réussir à tenir debout, je me sentais trembler comme si j'avais froid alors qu'il n'en était rien.  
>Je me suis trouvée soudainement faible, lassée de tout, à l'instar d'une personne à qui le sommeil se serait refusé depuis des jours… L'adrénaline qui m'avait rendue vivante voilà quelques secondes m'avait à présent totalement désertée. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, vide et fragile mais à la fois si lourde que le vent aurait pu passer au travers sans même la soulever ou seulement l'ébranler.<p>

Thorin a regardé autour de lui, sans un mot, et j'en ai fait de même. J'avais été tellement prise dans mon élan incontrôlable, que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte un seul instant que toute une foule s'était massée autour de nous et nous écoutait. J'étais même surprise de voir _combien_ de personnes s'étaient rassemblées, mais je n'en ai rien laissé paraître. Il y avait des nains à foison, presque autant qu'il y en avait eu la veille, réunis ici et de nouveau dans cette même salle.  
>J'ai contemplé la foule d'un œil rempli de mépris et ai réprimé de justesse une grimace.<p>

J'aurais aimé dire que je m'en fichais royalement, mais il était difficile d'ignorer toute une nation, surtout quand celle-ci avait le regard braqué sur vous et observait votre prochain faux pas. J'ai reposé mon regard sur mon époux comme si je n'avais jamais tourné la tête, comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté des yeux. Là j'ai compris que lui seul comptait et qu'importait ce qui pouvait arriver dans l'avenir, il continuerait de compter à mes yeux.

Nous nous sommes regardés en silence, nous défiant en chien de faïence, mais j'ai senti que toute sa colère c'était elle aussi dissipée. En fait, tout semblait s'être dissipé de son être. Il semblait attendre…Mais quoi ? Quel sentiment avait dorénavant pris possession de son corps? Il m'était impossible d'émettre un jugement objectif tant il pouvait y avoir de possibilités…

Il a soupiré et est simplement parti, sans m'accorder un dernier regard, une dernière parole. La foule s'est écartée comme un seul homme pour le laisser passer et a ensuite reposé son regard sur moi, -concentré je dirais même. Je l'ai soutenu, renvoyé, enduré, détesté. Que pouvaient-ils bien tous penser ? Ils n'étaient pas en droit me juger et encore moins de me toiser de la sorte. J'étais leur souveraine, j'exigeais un minimum de respect et de retenu. J'ai froncé les sourcils de mécontentement. Que faisaient-ils encore ici ? N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire tous ?

« -Eh bien ? Continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! » ai-je ordonné d'une voix forte.

Tout ce beau petit monde a hoché la tête de nouveau comme s'il n'était qu'une seule et unique personne, et s'est détourné du spectacle qui était à présent terminé. Aucun n'a osé répliquer quoique ce soit, tous les regards qui avaient convergé dans ma direction s'étaient éteints, dirigé à présent dans une autre direction ou sur le sol. Bon nombre des nains qui étaient présents ne l'étaient pas à mon arrivée. Sans doute nos cris les avaient alertés. En réalité, _tous_ les nains avaient dû être alertés par nos cris.  
>J'ai émis un rire jaune à cette simple pensée.<p>

Dire que la veille, Thorin et moi célébrions notre anniversaire de mariage dans la joie et la bonne humeur et voilà que le jour d'après, nous donnions naissance à une dispute pour le plus grand plaisir notre peuple. Ha, quelle belle image de la royauté et d'un couple amoureux nous devions donner ! Oui, je me suis mise à rire, un rire qui a pris de la force, de l'ampleur, qui s'est répercuté sur les murs et dans toute la Montagne… et personne ne m'a arrêté, ou du moins, n'a tenté de le faire.

_Qu'ils aillent tous au diable…Oui, allez tous pourrir en Enfer et laissez-moi tranquille !_

Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter de la sorte et penser de pareilles choses. C'était indigne de mon rang et contraire à ma nature. J'étais d'ordinaire docile et douce, discrète et raisonnée. Quand avais-je perdu ce que je considérais être mes plus grandes qualités ? La moitié des nains ici présents s'en iraient dans la journée si ce n'était sur le champ. La route serait longue et après la scène que nous leur avions offerte, il serait mal avisé de demeurer plus longtemps à Erebor.  
>L'ambiance était palpable, tendue et oppressante, personne ne voudrait s'y attarder. Je sentais que tout était sur le point d'exploser. Navrée mes amis, sincèrement, mais ici rien ne va plus, nous sommes en train de nous perdre nous-même. Je me suis retournée d'un seul coup, faisant voler autour de moi la partie vaporeuse de ma robe avant de sortir de la pièce.<p>

Je marchais droit devant moi, d'un pas rapide, mais j'ignorais où je pouvais me réfugier. Devais-je aller voir Thorin ? Exiger de lui une explication à son comportement au calme et loin de tous, rien que tous les deux ? N'avais-je pas pourtant une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui venait de se passer ? N'était-ce pas plutôt moi qui lui devais des explications ? Toute la responsabilité m'incombait à n'en pas douter.  
>Mais il y avait autre chose qui me perturbait.<br>Thorin avait parlé de _quelqu'un_ qui lui avait dit _quelque chose_.  
>De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Et qu'elles avaient été les paroles rapportées ? Un bras m'a violement saisie et retournée. Fili. Accompagné Kili. Je me suis dégagée d'une brusque secousse avant de froncer les sourcils. S'ils étaient là pour me faire des reproches, merci, mais je n'en avais pas besoin, je savais très bien ce que j'avais fait.<p>

« -Qu'est-ce que vous nous avait fait là ? » a demandé Fili en murmurant, comme s'il craignait que Thorin ne surgisse des ombres des corridors.

« -Vous êtes en bon terme d'ordinaire… » a renchérit Kili, gêné. « Qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher pareille dispute ? »

« -_Rien_ justement. Aucun de nous deux ne fait rien, et c'est pour ça que tout a dégénéré. Mais rien n'attire mieux la foule qu'une catastrophe, nous avons également prouvé que nous étions un peuple soudé. » ai-je répondu avec sarcasme.

Kili avait été très peu présent ces derniers temps, il y avait donc beaucoup de choses qui lui échappaient, et je ne pouvais que concevoir tous les doutes qui le rongeaient. Il paraissait encore si innocent…  
>Je les ai regardés tous deux, avec le regard de quelqu'un qui croit vraiment en ses paroles. J'avais appris à mentir et je ne doutais donc pas d'être crédible.<br>Verraient-ils cependant ce que je voulais qu'ils voient ? Non. Pas tous.  
>Pas Fili en tout cas. Il était bien trop lié à nous pour savoir de quoi il retournait vraiment, même s'il était également celui qui en subissait le moins et d'une façon moins directe. J'ai vu qu'il soutenait difficilement mon regard alors que Kili se mordait la lèvre. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?<p>

« -Mais ça va s'arranger ? » s'est ensuite enquit Kili, inquiet.

« -Va savoir… »

En voyant le regard effaré qu'a arboré Kili, j'ai souri, ri même, et j'ai essayé de le rassurer. Ces derniers temps, j'avais le rire plutôt facile…

« -Bien sûr que ça va s'arranger, je ferai en sorte que s'arrange, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. » ai-je assuré même si je doutais de mes propres paroles.

Mais voulais-je réellement que tout s'arrange ? J'en avais assez. Pourquoi continuer sur cette voie-là alors qu'il était si facile de tout envoyer en l'air ? Plus personne n'a parlé ensuite. Kili a soupiré et est parti d'un pas lent. Fili est resté. J'ai soupiré aussi avant de reprendre ma course. Il m'a rattrapée et m'a serrée la main.  
>Deux brèves pressions.<br>J'ai croisé son regard et lui ai rendu son étreinte, à défaut de pouvoir dire ou faire autre chose.  
>Quel mal que nous ne nous étions pas déjà fait cent fois pourrait nous torturer à présent ? S'il nous restait une once d'humanité, le poids des remords nous aurait déjà sans doute rongés, noyés. Or je me sentais juste lasse de cette mascarade et peut-être que celle-ci prendrait fin plus tôt que prévu au final. Mais peut-être qu'il me restait aussi une part d'âme, de conscience, car je me sentais saigner de l'intérieur.<p>

« -Tu étais là depuis le début ? » ai-je finalement demandé.

« -Non. Mais quand tu as commencé à crier j'ai accouru. »

« -Fili, il se trouve que _quelqu'un _soupçonne des choses. Thorin a dit que quelqu'un lui avait rapporté des paroles sur… » ai-je commencé mais ma voix s'est éteinte.

« -Sur ? »

« -Je ne sais pas, la colère que j'ai éprouvé ne m'a pas laissée l'écouter. Je me suis emportée plus vite que je ne l'aurait dû. » ai-je avoué en rougissant. « C'était idiot de ma part mais que veux-tu ? »

« -Mais alors qu'importe si tu ne sais pas, si _lui_ ne sait pas ? Cette personne peut avoir entendu ou vu n'importe quoi Lana, ce ne sont pas les histoires qui manquent à Erebor. Si ça se trouve cela n'a même rien avoir avec nous ! »

« -Si. Cela avoir avec moi en tout cas. C'est justement pour _ça_, à cause de _ça_, que Thorin s'est emporté. Quelqu'un me surveille Fili, il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. » ai-je décrété d'une voix neutre.

« -Donc après tout ce que nous avons vécu, parce que tu as peur des rumeurs lancées par je ne sais qui, tu veux que nous arrêtions tout ? » a fait Fili, d'une voix dure.

« -Pour une durée indéterminée. C'est préférable. Pas seulement pour nous deux, mais pour nous tous. » ai-je expliqué. « Tu le sais. Que j'ai raison. »

Fili s'est brusquement arrêté conscient du poids de mes paroles. Il semblait avoir perdu toute contenance, lui qui d'ordinaire avançait avec une telle nonchalance et un sourire presque arrogant toujours accroché à ses lèvres. J'avais été surprise les premiers jours de mon arrivée ici, de voir à quel point il prenait tout ce qui lui tombait dessus avec une telle spontanéité, une telle facilité.  
>Rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir la bonne humeur qui se lisait sur son visage.<br>Un point commun qu'il partageait avec son frère qui lui ressemblait tant.  
>Cela m'avait choquée en premiers lieux, mais c'était une chose normale chez eux. Et chez Dis aussi, en l'occurrence, comme je l'avais compris par la suite. Seul Thorin paraissait avoir un minimum les pieds sur terre. Il avait même un sérieux inébranlable et une carapace de fer incassable. Carapace que Dis se plaisait à dire ''fêlée'' voir "brisée" depuis ma venue. Avais-je donc détruit un homme aussi respectable que fort ?<p>

_Ne te leurres pas Fili, cela me fait aussi mal qu'à toi. Je souffre, mais la souffrance est devenue une chose si commune qu'elle ne me fait plus rien, un peu comme la joie qui me séduit, m'envoûte, t'est caractéristique. Pardonnes-moi amour, pardonnes-moi…_

« -Ca n'est qu'un jeu pour toi avoue-le ! » s'est-il brusquement écrié.

« -Q-quoi ? »

« -Tu aimes ça, changer d'hommes quand bon te semble, avoir une emprise sur moi et Thorin et en user à ta guise ! »

« -C-comment oses-tu dire ça ? »

« -Tu changes de lit et d'homme quand tu en as envie… D'amant en somme, parce que je ne suis même pas sûr que nous aimes réellement ! » a-t-il craché avec colère.

Il s'est ensuite rapproché de moi avec un sourire mauvais. Il m'a attirée vers lui sans douceur avant de coller sa bouche contre mon oreille. J'ai senti ses lèvres me frôler la peau mais pour une fois, je n'en ai pas ressenti du plaisir ou de l'excitation. J'ai frissonné.

« -Dis-moi Lana… » a commencé Fili en murmurant. « En tant que belle tentatrice que tu es…Sur qui comptes-tu jeter ton dévolu à présent dis-moi ? Sur mon frère ? Il a l'air de bien t'aimer… »

Je n'ai pu en supporter davantage. Je l'ai repoussé avec la même violence que celle dont il avait usé pour m'attirer à lui et je l'ai giflé sans ménagement. Fili a porté la main sur sa joue avec un air vaguement surpris mais il n'avait pas cherché à arrêter le coup. Je me suis enfuie en courant, les larmes me barrant le visage, manquant de me faire trébucher. Je me sentais seule et désemparée, plus seule et plus désemparée que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.  
>C'était une sensation nouvelle pour moi, nullement similaire à celles que je connaissais déjà. Je détestais cette sensation de faiblesse que je sentais grandir en moi au fur et à mesure que la tristesse me submergeait. Je voulais que ça cesse. Il <em>fallait<em> que ça cesse.  
>Je n'avais personne chez qui me réfugier, aucun bras dans lesquels me consoler. J'étais seule…<p>

OoO

J'ai fini par atterrir dans ma chambre. Sans demander de l'aide aux domestiques ou à qui que ce soit, j'ai ravivé les flammes du feu et me suis assise à son pied, aussi proche des flammes que me le permettait la sûreté. J'étais lâche : trop lâche pour affronter la vérité, assumer les conséquences de mes actes et trop lâche pour en finir réellement et une bonne fois pour toute.  
>J'étais donc prisonnière de cette lâcheté qui ne me permettait pas d'agir comme je le voulais. Mais de toute manière, j'ignorais ce que je voulais faire, donc que la lâcheté m'eut servi de salut ou non, cela revenait au même.<p>

Je me suis perdue dans la contemplation des flammes et je me suis sentie peu à peu mieux. J'ai ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine et y ai posé la tête. Enfant, j'adoptais la même position pour bouder ou pour pleurer. Or à présent, je considérais avoir suffisamment pleuré et ''boudé'' pour m'autoriser encore à le faire.  
>J'écoutais le crépitement des flammes et me laissais bercer par cette mélodie jusqu'à être très proche du sommeil.<br>J'avais les paupières lourdes mais je luttais contre la fatigue qui cherchait à me prendre. J'étais somnolente, à mi-chemin entre le monde réel et la frontière du rêve, quand une main douce et chaude m'a doucement secoué l'épaule.  
>Je me suis redressée d'un bond et ai croisé le regard de Dis qui se tenait au-dessus de moi, un sourire gêné sur le visage.<p>

Sans un mot, j'ai baissé les yeux et ai resserré mon emprise sur mes genoux. Je l'ai entendue s'asseoir à côté de moi et poser une main sur la mienne :

« - Tout va bien ? » a-t-elle demandé d'une voix douce.

« -Ca va. C'est déjà bien. » ai-je répondu avec froideur.

Je m'en suis aussitôt voulu. Dis n'y était pour rien, elle n'avait pas subir mes foudres. Elle ne cherchait qu'à m'aider. Je me suis maudite intérieurement et me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure. Je l'ai regardée et lui ai adressée un sourire désolé. Elle ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur, fort heureusement.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » m'a-t-elle demandé.

« -Non, je pense que ça ira merci. » ai-je répondu.

« -Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« -J'en sais rien…Que penses-tu qu'il ait de plus à dire ? »

Dis n'a pas répondu. Elle a paru réfléchir, longtemps, mais le long silence qu'elle a laissé derrière elle m'a appris qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-on dire de plus de toute façon? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas encore été dit et demeurait dans l'ombre ? Finalement, elle s'est lancée dans ce que je qualifierais être un discours visant à me remonter le moral, même il s'agissait plus en réalité de lointains souvenirs qu'elle se remémorait au fur et à mesure :

« - Tu sais, il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très ouvert au dialogue, en particulier quand il s'agit de ses propres problèmes. Avant de lui faire dire quelque chose, il faut batailler ferme, becs et ongles à la fois et ne jamais lâcher prise jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique. Cela n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis notre enfance. En fait, je crois que je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. Toujours brusque et renfermé. Même mon autre frère ne l'a jamais autant été. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Alana, cela lui passera. Il faut simplement que tu lui laisses le temps… »

« -Le temps ? » ai-je coupé brusquement. « Mais le temps _de quoi_ Dis ? Pour le laisser faire quoi ? Thorin a déjà tout ce que peut souhaiter tout individu avec un minimum de bon sens : un foyer, une famille…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus ?»

« -_Toi_. » a-t-elle répondu presque aussitôt, comme si cela sautait aux yeux. « Tu ne l'as pas connu du temps où Smaug a ravagé notre cité. Thorin était devenu quelqu'un de sombre, de froid, qui craignait tout le monde, même ses proches. La peur de perdre le peu qui lui restait l'a rendu méfiant, soupçonneux face à tout. Il ne veut pas que tu connaisses cette facette de sa personnalité qui le hante encore aujourd'hui, alors il t'évite, croyant que de cette façon tu ne voies que le meilleur de sa personne. » a expliqué calmement Dis.

A ma plus grande surprise, j'ai écarquillé les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Thorin ait pu penser faire une telle chose dans le seul but de me garder de son horrible passé. Je me suis sentie mal à l'idée de l'avoir trompé alors que lui ne cherchait qu'à me complaire. J'étais décidément quelqu'un d'ignoble qui ne méritait pas la vie que je menais. Mais je lui en voulais également d'avoir voulu me cacher cette part de sa vie, j'avais accepté de tout partager avec lui.  
>Qu'avait-il cru en se mettant en tête une chose pareille ? Que je le détesterais ?<p>

_Tu t'es trompé amour, lourdement trompé. S'il en avait été autrement, peut-être que les choses n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui…Tu aurais dû me faire confiance._

«-Je vais te laisser Lana, je pense que je t'aie donné de quoi réfléchir pour le reste de la journée. Repose-toi un peu, je vais essayer d'aller raisonner Thorin. Cela prendra sans doute plus de temps qu'avec toi donc je préfère y aller dès que possible. N'oublie pas : _laisse-lui le temps de te faire confiance._ » a achevé Dis en se relevant.

Quand la porte s'est refermée en un bruit sourd, j'ai aussitôt pensé que Dis avait lu dans mes pensées et j'en ai frissonné. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pu faire une chose pareille, personne ne le pouvait sauf des êtres dotés de magie tels les elfes, mais ils n'étaient plus venus ici depuis les problèmes qu'avait apportés l'Arkenstone.  
>Comme me l'avait dit Dis, j'avais de quoi réfléchir pour le reste de la journée et je ne suis donc pas sortie de ma chambre. L'envie n'y était pas de toute manière et je ne souhaitais croiser le regard de personne. Qu'importe qui était allé saluer les invités à leur départ mais cela n'avait pas été la Reine.<p>

OoO

J'ai mis une énième bûche sur le feu. Je n'avais pas quitté l'endroit où j'étais assise depuis que j'y étais, et ce mouvement de bras était le seul que j'avais esquissé depuis lors. On aurait pu me croire là depuis des dizaines d'années, figée dans une même position sans jamais bouger. Je sentais que mes articulations étaient endolories et coincées, comme si elles avaient été rongées par la rouille et menaçaient de s'effondrer. La porte s'est ouverte pour la seconde fois de la journée, laissant cette fois-ci place à Thorin au lieu de sa sœur.

Je n'ai pu davantage me retenir, je me suis jetée dans ses bras sans ménagement. Il m'a rendu mon étreinte avec force, manquant de peu de m'étouffer, mais je l'ai laissé faire car cela me faisait tellement de bien. J'ai senti les larmes me monter une seconde fois mais je me suis abstenue de les laisser couler. En fermant les yeux pour davantage apprécier le contact, mon esprit a tout de même dévié vers Fili avec lequel je m'étais aussi disputée. Or, pour la première fois, il n'a pas occupé plus de deux secondes ma tête, il en est sorti aussi rapidement qu'il y était rentré.

« - Je suis désolé Lana pour ce que j'ai dit…C'était ignoble de ma part et je… »

« -Silence Thorin. Embrasse-moi plutôt si tu veux t'excuser. »

Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il le fasse pour apposer mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. J'ai profité de sa surprise pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche et ainsi cessez de prétendre jouer à des jeux d'enfants. J'ai passé un bras, puis l'autre, derrière son cou pour davantage l'attirer à moi et il s'est docilement laissé faire, nouant ses bras autour de ma taille.  
>Le fait de ne pas <em>tout<em> contrôler devait sûrement lui procurer un tant soit peu de plaisir et une espèce de changement par la même occasion. Je me serais glorifier à voix haute d'être celle qui lui procurait ce plaisir mais il semblait déjà en avoir conscience. A quoi bon utiliser des mots et gaspiller de la salive quand cela n'était pas nécessaire ? Le temps était une chose précieuse et j'avais déjà une idée de la façon dont j'allais utiliser le mien et celui de Thorin…

Il m'a soulevée par les hanches avant de me déposer avec douceur sur le lit. Il a entreprit avec beaucoup trop de longueur à mon goût de défaire les liens qui me retenait à la robe. Le temps m'a paru interminable avant que mon vêtement ne rejoigne le sol. Grâce aux paroles de ma belle-sœur j'avais aussi compris une chose durant mon long moment de réflexion : si Thorin me ''mettait dans son lit '' comme je me le plaisais si facilement à dire, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait du seul moment où il pouvait me prouver son amour, où nous pouvions être seuls tous les deux et partager un moment intimité aussi fragile que des instants que l'on volait à la journée qui n'avait pas de fin. Un lien nous liait, de ça, je n'en doutais pas.

Et en cet instant, alors que ses lèvres parcouraient mon corps à découvert, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà mes ptits amis !<strong>

_Je publie l'OS-promis dans un chapitre suivant  car oui, j'avais dit tous les cinq chapitres et le cinquième chapitre est celui-ci mais je préfère bien distinguer les OS de l'histoire. :3 Je précise également qu'il n'aura aucun rapport avec l'histoire originale afin que celles (ou ceux ?) qui ne souhaitent pas le lire puissent tout de même suivre la fiction sans encombre.  
>Je <span>rappelle<span> que je réponds par MP aux commentaires de ceux ayant un compte, et ici pour ceux n'en ayant pas._

_**Lillyy:**_

_Eh bien dis-moi, tu t'es lâchée ! Ce n'est pas grave, en un sens c'est même plutôt bien. ^^  
>Merci à toi toujours, et concernant les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible (comme tout le monde en principe) et je relis au maximum mes chapitres avant leur publication afin d'éviter ce genre de problèmes (sans oublier l'incohérence et autres fléaux...).<br>Je trouve étrange que ce soit le passage des "fantômes" qui t'aie marqué, ce n'était pourtant pas un des moments "chauds" du chapitre je dirais. Enfin je ne critiquerai pas, les voies des lecteurs sont impénétrables (quant à celles de l'auteur, mieux vaut ne pas en parler...)._

_Pour ce qui est d'Alana, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle se détache un maximum des personnages que l'on a l'habitude de croiser dans les fictions. On peut souligner le fait qu'elle est un poil détestable mais pas haïssable non plus; j'aime ce genre de personnage car en vrai, si Alana existait réellement, on la détesterait à coup sûr, ce qui n'est pas obligatoirement le cas dans cette fiction où l'on a plutôt tendance à prendre parti pour elle, -du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans les commentaires. C'est une sorte d'antagoniste en somme. Elle n'est pas une sainte et elle le sait très bien, et comme tout le monde, elle fait et fera des erreurs qui auront plus ou moins d'impact sur la trame de l'histoire.__  
><em>

_Tu as raison de t'emballer, ça permet de mettre au point certaines choses comme ça. Concernant Dis et Kili, accordant énormément d'importance à la famille, je ne pouvais pas négliger de montrer leur forte parenté -et leur amour. Mais si je les mets autant en valeur, c'est non seulement pour le côté tragique comme tu le dis, mais aussi parce qu'ils jouent(ront) un rôle important. Dans ce chapitre par exemple, on voit bien Dis qui ''remonte un peu les bretelles" d'Alana et de Thorin (implicitement pour ce dernier). Et si le secret éclate eh bien, qu'advienne ce qu'il doit advenir écoute!_

_Pour la fin de chapitre (le quatre) "abrupte", tout est prévu, planifié, chronométré à la minute près...Bon ok, là j'exagère un peu voir je mens complètement. Mais en principe, si un point est mal détaillé dans un chapitre, il l'est davantage dans un autre (comme ici par exemple, enfin plus ou moins, mais tout est au point de vue d'Alana donc ça peut s'expliquer). Je ne le nie pas, il se peut que je n'approfondisse pas bien certaines choses à certains moments, auquel cas je vous autorise tous et toutes à me frapper sur les doigts (mais doucement hein!)_

_Et donc oui, un OS limoneux est prévu pour le chapitre suivant car comme dit précédemment, je préfère en faire des post bien distincts._

_**A bientôt et toujours au plaisir,**_

_**Lhena :)**_


	6. OS 1 (bonus)

_Je rappelle que les OS bonus n'ont aucun rapport avec la fiction afin que celles et/ou ceux ne souhaitant pas le lire puissent comprendre la suite.  
><em>_Bien bonne lecture.  
><em>Lhena :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>ERRANCE ET DELIVRANCE<em>**

_**OS-1**_

« _Parce que ça me plaisait. »_

* * *

><p>Elle avançait d'un pas déterminé en suivant la courbe morne du long corridor sans fin. Il y avait énormément de couloirs sous la Montagne, à tel point qu'il était difficile de savoir si elle avait déjà emprunté celui-ci. Sur son passage, la lumière des bougies vacillait dangereusement et projetait de longues ombres noires et mouvantes contre les parois voisines qui se mettaient alors à danser elles étaient les seules témoins actifs du passage éclair et silencieux de la jeune Reine d'Erebor.<br>Les murs étaient quant à eux des spectateurs muets, ils la toisaient de toute leur hauteur mais ne cherchaient nullement à lui venir en aide. Pourtant Alana en était certaine, ils entendaient clairement ses appels aux secours, même si ceux-ci étaient aussi muets qu'eux. Elle avait beau passer sa main sur leur façade glacée et attendre leur réponse, aucun son, aucun signe, même infime, ne lui parvenait. La Montagne demeurait silencieuse. La jeune Reine commençait à croire qu'Erebor ne voulait pas d'elle ici…

Le corridor prit subitement fin et l'obligea à bifurquer sur la gauche. Alana eut un mauvais pressentiment en constatant qu'il lui était impossible de faire autrement. Elle avait _déjà_ dû tourner à gauche à la précédente bifurcation et pour la même raison : le manque de choix. Etait-elle en train de tourner en rond ? D'ordinaire, Alana avait un bon sens de l'orientation, elle se repérait facilement, mais ici, tout était différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Tout avait l'air de se ressembler et de s'assembler comme un bloc unique dont on s'amuse à faire tourner les pièces. Et elle, eh bien, elle n'était qu'une pièce de plus dont on ne trouvait pas la place.

Les corridors engloutissaient la moindre parcelle de lumière et si la jeune Reine n'en était pas une, de lumière, les couloirs ne semblaient guère faire la différence. Pour eux, cela importait peu, le résultat était le même. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus devant la même immense porte de bois dur, haute de près deux fois sa taille. En cet instant, elle paraissait avoir l'aspect d'un mur imposant et inébranlable, une barrière infranchissable dont la moindre des vis semblaient satisfaites de dire « C'est bien fait pour toi ! Ce monde n'est pas le tien de toute façon. Pourquoi ne t'en vas-tu pas ? ». La jeune Reine jeta à la porte un regard haineux mais celle-ci ne broncha pas; pas plus que ses vis. Alana ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement, elle se savait plus forte qu'une simple planche de bois et était bien décidée à le prouver.

Elle n'osait pas avouer qu'elle cherchait désespérément de l'aide, trop fière pour aller la quérir dans ces dédales de couloirs sans fins et dans lesquels ne se trouvait personne, aucune âme charitable et bienveillante. Aucune âme du tout. Alana s'autorisa un soupir, le seul signe de son impuissance qu'elle acceptait de libérer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, dans ces ténèbres presque insondables que la lueur des bougies peinait à combattre. Mais force lui était de constater qu'il n'y avait là rien à jeter, pas même un œil. Elle dût se faire violence et se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher la flopée de jurons qui pendaient à ses lèvres tremblantes de colère.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici par Mahal ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Mais même Mahal ne vint pas lui répondre. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A une manifestation divine ? Si c'était le cas, elle était bien naïve et se trompait. La jeune Reine se sentait sur le point de craquer et elle serra les poings avec force pour servir de rivale à sa colère. Aussi concentrée qu'elle fût, elle n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos se rapprocher :

« -On a besoin d'aide ? » lança une voix masculine.

Alana sursauta violement et fit volte-face en se tenant la poitrine à deux mains. Le souffle court, il lui fallut deux bonnes secondes pour réaliser qu'elle se trouvait devant Fili, neveu et premier héritier de Thorin, son époux depuis peu. Celui-ci arborait un large sourire mystérieux et toisait sa souveraine d'un regard étrange. Son attitude frôlait l'insolence mais Alana était bien trop gênée et confuse pour s'en rendre compte. La jeune Reine était si surprise qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans répondre. Elle se tordait et s'emmêlait les doigts à s'en briser os, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne et de trouver rapidement une réponse convenable à la question que lui avait posé Fili. Elle n'irait certainement pas lui avouer qu'elle s'était perdue pitoyablement dans sa propre demeure. Elle se mit à bafouiller piteusement :

« -Je…Euh, non. Enfin oui, mais… » commença-t-elle. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Alana avait lâché un soupir de lassitude lors de sa dernière phrase, ce que le jeune prince n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Fili n'avait qu'une envie : se mettre à rire.

« -Où sommes-nous ? » répéta le jeune prince avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix. « Eh bien je pencherai pour le corridor qui mène aux chambres des domestiques, juste au-dessus des cachots…Pour résumer, bien loin de l'endroit où vous êtes censée vous trouver. » annonça-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Alana ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Fili avait deviné qu'elle était perdue. Comment avait-il fait ? Avait-il un don ? Et quelle image d'elle irait-t-il donner au reste du royaume ? La souveraine se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et cette fois-ci au sang. L'épais liquide se répandit instantanément dans sa bouche, laissant un goût âpre et métallique au fond de son palais. Elle grimaça de dégoût, fronça les sourcils et s'essuya la lèvre d'un revers de la main. Fili se rapprocha, subitement inquiet et, sans prévenir, il suivit de son pouce calleux la courbe élégante de la lèvre pleine d'Alana. Il le retira couvert de sang et grimaça à son tour :

« -Faites attention ma Reine. » la réprimanda-t-il en grognant. « Si vous vous blessez, Thorin ne nous laissera pas indemnes mon frère et moi. Nous sommes censés vous protéger. » expliqua-t-il.

« -Voilà qui est nouveau ! » s'exclama Alana plus énervée que surprise. « Depuis quand mon époux considère-t-il que j'ai besoin de gardes du corps ? »

« -Depuis que notre très chère souveraine est aussi douée pour se repérer que pour parler en public. » répondit Fili avec toujours le même sourire agaçant. « Mon oncle a peur que vous vous blessiez sans vous en rendre compte. »

_Je le déteste._

S'il était certes très vrai qu'Alana avait grandement bafouillé lors de son discours public voilà deux heures, la jeune Reine considérait qu'elle n'était pas pour autant une cause perdue, qu'il suffisait simplement de lui laisser le temps de faire ses preuves. Elle foudroya du regard le premier héritier de Thorin. Son sourire s'élargit davantage Alana se demanda ce qu'il faudrait faire pour l'effacer. L'intimider, peut-être ?

« -Je vous prierai de témoigner un peu plus de respect à votre souveraine. » ordonna-t-elle avec conviction, les poings sur les hanches. « Autrement celle-ci se fera un plaisir de vous faire enfermer pour manque de respect et d'obéissance. »

La menace sonnait agréablement aux oreilles. Une mélodie grave, envoûtante et plaisante. Ferait-elle cependant son travail ?

« -Eh bien voilà qui est fait ! Thorin sera sans doute heureux de savoir que sa femme gagne en autorité ! Maintenant suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. » répliqua Fili, nullement impressionné par la prestation d'Alana.

« -C-Comment savez-vous que je dois me rendre dans ma chambre ? » interrogea la jeune Reine, déconcertée.

« -Je vous l'ai dit : je suis censé veiller sur vous. » rappela Fili.

« -Donc vous m'avez suivi durant tout ce temps sans rien dire, vous m'avez laissé chercher mes appartements durant _des_ heures alors qu'il vous suffisait simplement de vous _montrer_ ?! Pourquoi ? »

« -Parce que ça me plaisait. » avoua Fili avec un sourire mauvais.

Alana n'y tint plus, elle craqua. Elle leva la main pour gifler Fili mais celui-ci, plus prompt, lui attrapa le poignet et lui saisit l'autre main par mesure de sécurité. Elle se rendit compte qu'une seule de ses mains était capable de retenir les siennes. La jeune Reine tenta de se dégager mais Fili la retenait fermement, resserrant son emprise sur cette proie de fortune. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alana lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« -Eh doucement, doucement, on se calme ! Je m'excuse, ça vous va ? J'irai moi-même m'enfermer dans les cachots pour me faire pardonner s'il le faut, mais laissez-moi vous aider avant. »

« -Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance _maintenant ?_ J'aimerais me faire mal rien que pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir en subir les conséquences ! » s'écria Alana.

« -Ce ne serait pas raisonnable ma Reine, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. De plus, vous vous êtes déjà blessée…Et vous devriez accepter mon aide parce que je connais Erebor comme ma poche et que ce n'est pas votre cas. La raison me semble suffisante. Et essuyez votre bouche…Ma reine. A présent, si vous voulez bien me suivre…»

Il y avait dans la voix de Fili une autorité bien supérieure à celle d'Alana, aussi la jeune Reine ne trouva rien à répondre à l'ordre finement tourné de l'héritier de Thorin. Alana songea que Fili ferait un roi parfait si elle ne faisait pas d'enfant, qu'au pire des cas, la Montagne échoirait à de bonnes mains s'il advenait malheur à Thorin. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et le prince sourit, satisfait, triomphal, et ouvrit la marche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sur le chemin, Fili lui expliqua où elle aurait dû tourner pour arriver à destination et comment elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'elle tournait en rond. Mais il avait beau désigné des éléments clairs à ses yeux, Alana ne faisait guère la différence entre cet amalgame de détails plus ou moins insolites. Pour elle, tous les détails étaient absolument les mêmes. Le prince agrémenta même son récit de plusieurs anecdotes intéressantes concernant la Montagne, renforçant ainsi le sentiment de gêne et d'ignorance de la souveraine d'Erebor dont les connaissances se bornaient à Smaug et Thrain, mais guère plus loin.

Au fur et à mesure que les récits s'enchaînaient, Alana se sentait de plus en plus honteuse vis-à-vis de son ignorance à propos d'un royaume qu'elle s'apprêtait à gouverner. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer tant de choses si importantes ? Et durant un énième récit, elle se surprit à contempler le jeune prince. Même de dos, il était facile de voir que Fili était de sang royal : une démarche assurée, fluide, confiante; un port altier droit, parfait; la tête relevée n'hésitant jamais à prendre la parole, la voix posée, grave… Il ressemblait beaucoup à Thorin, jusqu'à la petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleus d'un ciel d'orage. Seule sa chevelure blonde, pareille à la crinière d'un lion, le distinguait clairement de celle noire corbeau de son oncle.

La souveraine rougit et baissa les yeux elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle était subjuguée et…séduite, par le neveu de son époux. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, et lorsque Fili s'arrêta devant une porte, signe que la destination était atteinte, Alana était incapable de se rappeler du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Des quelques récits de Fili, elle n'en avait quasiment rien retenu.  
>D'un geste purement théâtral, Fili ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Alana de rentrer. La pièce était bien éclairée par des bougies à moitié consumées et le feu dans l'âtre avait été fraichement ravivé. L'air était tiède mais d'une odeur fraîche,-une odeur de sapin- en comparaison aux couloirs d'Erebor la jeune reine se surprit néanmoins à frissonner. Son regard scruta les alentours avec suspicion; quelque chose ici n'allait pas.<p>

« -Fili, nous ne sommes pas dans ma chambre… »

Fili sourit doucement et referma la porte en tirant le verrou. Lorsqu'Alana entendit clairement le verrou cliqueter, elle peina à déglutir mais s'abstint de bouger alors que le prince prit position devant elle et plongeait son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentit subitement submergée par une vague de flammes dansantes et brûlantes. La jeune Reine se savait prisonnière, prisonnière d'un prédateur qui n'allait pas tuer tout de suite sa proie, qui prendrait plaisir à jouer un peu avec avant.

« -En effet, » répondit doucement le blond. « Nous sommes dans la mienne. »

Il pencha son visage vers l'avant, posant son front sur celui d'Alana qui, trop surprise ou trop effrayée, n'osait pas bouger. Pourtant Fili ne la retenait pas ici de force, si elle voulait partir et tout arrêter, elle en avait la possibilité : la souveraine d'Erebor n'avait qu'à tirer de nouveau le verrou avant s'en aller. Seulement elle ne le fit pas, Alana ferma les yeux et se surprit à espérer quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'espérer ?_ songea-t-elle. _Que suis-je même en train de faire ?_

Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Fili contre sa peau, son odeur sauvage envahir ses narines…C'était aussi doux et agréable qu'une caresse mais aussi douloureux qu'un mensonge, qu'une trahison. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la main du jeune prince effleurer son visage et le dégager de ses cheveux en les plaçant derrière ses oreilles. Leur regard se croisa de nouveau, animé tous deux pour la première fois d'une lueur étrange. Les yeux de Fili pétillaient d'insolence et, bien qu'Alana sût qu'il n'avait pas à la contempler de cette façon, elle n'avait pas non plus à lui rendre ce regard.

Elle comprit soudainement que le sentiment qui les animait tous deux était quelque chose de malsain, néfaste, destructeur, car il appelait à un acte odieux. A une trahison, un mensonge. Pourtant, lorsque Fili lui prit le menton et l'embrassa sans ménagement, elle ne le repoussa pas. Et si les lèvres du blond étaient douces, elles étaient également avides et affamées. Le bout de sa langue effleura les lèvres de la jeune Reine qui frémit et l'accueillit dans sa bouche. Leurs baisers gagnèrent en ampleur, en rapidité leur corps se réchauffant un peu plus à chaque minute. Les mains de Fili passèrent du cou d'Alana à son dos, fin et anguleux grâce à la robe finement étudiée par les tailleurs, descendant toujours plus bas. La jeune Reine glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, les entortilla jusqu'à y enfoncer ses ongles. Le prince grogna et rompit le baiser :

« -Doucement ma Reine, nous avons tout notre temps... Avez-vous peur de ce que nous faisons ? Ne sommes-nous pas en train de tout gâcher ? » demanda Fili sans vraiment s'écarter de sa reine.

« -Je n'ai pas peur Fili, je suis entre vos mains fortes et protectrices il me semble. Et la vérité ne fait de mal qu'aux personnes la connaissant jamais ils ne devront savoir ce que nous avons fait. » répondit Alana en faisant mine de s'écarter.

« -Parce que c'est déjà fini ma Reine ? Je ne crois pas non, vous m'avez chauffé, vous n'allez pas me laisser me refroidir seul. De plus, je suis votre garde du corps, je suis censé vous garder vous _et_ votre corps. Un conseil toutefois: ne résistez pas. »

Fili la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa de nouveau. Dans un élan de désir sulfureux, Alana, les pieds touchant à peine le sol, entreprit d'enlever avec rapidité la tunique de Fili. Ses doigts s'enchevêtrèrent dans les cordons du vêtement qui rejoignit bientôt le sol. Les mains curieuses de la souveraine d'Erebor parcoururent avec empressement et force la poitrine du prince dont les muscles saillants l'excitaient. Fili était décidément bien fait. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts entre les abdos de Fili qui émit une sorte de grognement de plaisir. Le prince frotta sa joue contre la nuque de son amante qu'il mordilla avec amusement.

Les frissons de douleur engendrés par les morsures obligèrent Alana à se mordre à nouveau les lèvres et serrer les dents alors qu'elle se cambrait vers l'avant, son bassin venant taquiner celui de Fili. Ce dernier, riant faiblement, laissa glisser sa langue sur la peau rougie, à vif, chaude… Les deux jeunes gens sentirent alors la force fulgurante engendrée par la passion, la luxure, le désir. Lâchant un gémissement de plaisir, les yeux clos avec force, la jeune Reine put sentir à quel point Fili était dur pour elle. Sa robe lui parut soudainement trop serrée et l'oxygène paressait se raréfier autour d'elle.  
>Délaissant son amant, qui grogna de mécontentement, Alana glissa ses doigts entre ses seins, s'emparant des fins rubans qui retenaient la robe. La voir ainsi se toucher devant lui excita grandement le prince nain qui émit un râle rauque. Alors qu'elle voulut tirer sur ses cordons, la main de Fili se posa sur la sienne :<p>

« -Alors on a chaud, ma reine ? »

Sa voix était sensuelle, érotique et Alana ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Taisez-vous Fili. N'allez pas tout gâcher. »

« -Faites-moi taire dans ce cas. »

Alana l'embrassa et Fili en profita pour glisser sa propre main à la place de celle d'Alana pour défaire le corsage de la jeune reine. _Sa_ reine. Lorsque la robe au tissus clair délivra le corps d'Alana, Fili en eu le couple coupé. Le corps frêle et blanc de son amante lui était offert sur un plateau, elle semblait pure, innocente et ça lui plaisait. Durant un bref instant il en oublia qu'elle était la femme de Thorin; pour lui, seul l'instant présent comptait et en cet instant, elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Le jeune prince embrassa l'écart qu'il y avait entre les deux seins d'Alana et descendit de plus en plus bas sur son ventre, doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir et pour entretenir le sien. S'il voulait certes la prendre dès maintenant, il jugea bon de susciter de l'impatience chez son amante.

Alana était sur le point d'exploser. Les doigts enchevêtrés dans la chevelure blonde et emmêlée de Fili, elle haletait doucement, se forçant à ne pas crier. Elle se tortillait tellement que Fili dût la maintenir par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais à ses yeux, il était trop lent. Elle sentait les flammes qui l'animaient la brûler, embrassant son âme, lui consumer la chair sans que rien ne parvienne à atténuer la douleur. Puis mue par le désir de dominer à son tour le jeu que Fili prenait plaisir à jouer, elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et, avec force et technique, elle réussit à se retrouver sur le ventre de Fili dont les yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise.

Alana ronronna, un sourire triomphal et carnassier sur les lèvres, bien décidée à profiter de cet instant qu'elle comptait bien faire sien. La petite Reine craintive qu'elle avait été jusqu'alors était bien décidée à faire valoir ses droits et son autorité. Posant ses mains à plat sur le ventre de Fili, elle remonta jusqu'à ses épaules où elle y enfonça ses ongles. Le blond esquissa une grimace avant de se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation et d'envie. Oui, l'idée de voir comment Alana allait se débrouiller le séduisait beaucoup l'idée avait beaucoup de charme et d'érotisme.

« -Tendu, Fili ? Je ne savais pas que me suivre vous rendrait si nerveux.» ironisa la souveraine d'Erebor en feignant la surprise d'une voix grave, presque masculine.

« -Il n'y a pas que mes épaules qui sont tendus, ma Reine. »

Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, il souleva ses hanches vers le haut ce qui surprit Alana qui dût se retenir au lit pour ne pas tomber.

« -Chaque chose en son temps… » fit-elle doucement.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Fili, les effleurant à peine car elles n'étaient pas sa principale préoccupation dans l'immédiat. Confiante et sûre d'elle, la souveraine d'Erebor chevaucha le prince, les cuisses de part et d'autre des siennes puis elle ondula doucement. Il fut facile pour Fili de glisser en elle tant elle était mouillée et alors qu'il l'emplissait, il libéra un soupir de soulagement. Inconsciemment, ses mains vinrent sur les flancs de d'Alana et l'obligèrent à accélérer, imposant une cadence non négligeable mais raisonnable…Pour le moment, du moins. Chaque poussée de hanches du jeune prince faisait peu à peu quitter terre à la souveraine de la Montagne qui, malgré qu'elle fût au bord de la délivrance, se refusait toujours de crier.

Or Fili n'avait qu'une envie : l'entendre _hurler. _Son pouce et son index vinrent alors titiller le clitoris de son amante qui émit un gémissement tout en se cambrant vers l'avant. Fili fut satisfait de son effet et il continua de la toucher tout en accélérant le rythme de ses poussées. La force qu'il y mettait en était presque violente, mais lorsque ses hanches frappèrent contre celle d'Alana, celle-ci n'y voyait, les yeux fermés, haletante, que le plaisir de l'abandon de soi, le désire de plaire à quelqu'un, l'insignifiance des choses tout autour. Bientôt l'orgasme les foudroya comme un éclair, répandant et répercutant dans la chambre leurs cris mêlés et enfin relâchés.  
>Une délivrance durement acquise mais si douce au goût et au toucher.<p>

Alana eut du mal à déglutir, elle sentait le plaisir continuer d'affluer dans ses veines et glisser en elle comme un torrent suit le même cours. En elle bouillait la passion d'un volcan éteint qui entre soudainement en éruption. Se laissant tomber sur la poitrine de Fili visiblement moins épuisé qu'elle, les cheveux collés sur son visage à cause d'une fine pellicule de sueur, elle croisa son regard bleu d'orage et perçut la petite étincelle qui y sévissait toujours un sourire étira les lèvres de Fili.

_Encore ce même agaçant sourire,_ pensa Alana.

Et par pure cruauté –et par envie-, elle griffa le torse de Fili qui réprima un petit cri et fronça les sourcils, le sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Les doigts du blond vinrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux désordonnés de la jeune Reine qu'il caressa doucement. Se rappelant que son autre main était libre, il suivit la courbe du corps d'Alana, s'attardant un instant sur la bosse aguichante que formait son sein gauche –celui près du cœur. Il n'aurait voulu briser ce moment pour rien au monde mais se força à dire :

« -Rhabillez-vous Alana… »

« -C'est vrai que vous devez encore me montrer _ma _chambre. » ronronna-t-elle en mordillant le cou de Fili.

Fili sourit. L'intonation de sa reine était sans appel et ne laissait pas de doute sur ce qu'elle pensait. La journée était bien loin d'être terminée et promettait d'être agréable et chaude...

* * *

><p><strong>Re !<br>**_Oui, j'ai mis du temps à revenir. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse: je prépare ma rentrée. N'habitant pas en France, cette dernière se fait en Février (le 17 pour être plus précise).  
><em>_Alors comme promis, voici l'OS bonus. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire donc je ne sais pas si le résultat sera satisfaisant ou non. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de fautes mais je ne peux rien vous promettre...  
><em>_Mis à part ça, je n'ai rien de bien important à dire.  
>Au passage, je tiens à <strong><span>remercier<span>** (oui, en gras-souligné ^^) ceux qui me suivent jusqu'à présent et ceux qui me découvre depuis peu!_

**On se voit au prochain chapitre,  
>Lhena :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

« _Qu'importe que tu aimes ou pas ton époux. Tu aimeras ses enfants car il seront aussi les tiens._»

* * *

><p><strong><em>JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR<em>**

**_CHAPITRE 6_**

* * *

><p>L'incident avait fini par s'estomper comme une trainée de poussière emportée par le vent, ne laissant plus que des souvenirs insignifiants dans l'esprit de ceux qui avaient jugé bon de s'en intéresser. Le temps suffirait à en effacer les restants une bonne fois pour toute il fallait simplement se montrer patient et tolérant. Ne plus y penser était pourtant pour moi le plus difficile, alors qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une épreuve de plus à surmonter. Encore une.<p>

Une semaine est passée. Une, puis deux, et trois… Le temps paraissait s'écouler avec une telle lenteur que je croyais le voir s'écouler à reculons. Si d'ordinaire j'aurais jugé cela stupide, ces derniers temps, cela me paraissait presque normal. Habituel, en quelque sorte. J'avais fini par m'y faire.

La vie avait repris lentement mais sûrement son cours normal aucun changement notable n'avait pu être constaté toutefois, la Montagne avait recouvert sa quiétude et son silence habituelle. La journée, les couloirs étaient de nouveau fréquentés par des visages souriants et respectueux, mais pas outrance. Un fin étirement de lèvres, guère plus guère moins, le strict minimum.  
>Mais dans chacun des sourires que je croisais, j'y voyais également les relents de ce que j'avais causé. Je voyais dans le regard de ces nains qui n'en pensaient pas moins le reflet de ma culpabilité, la même que celle qui me faisait pleurer la nuit quand la force venait à me manquer. Peut-être qu'au final je ne simulais pas aussi bien que je le croyais.<p>

Le soir, la vie paraissait s'être réinsufflée dans les corps, les rires et les chants fusaient de part et d'autre à en faire trembler les murs, résonnant jusqu'au plus profond sous-sol. On entendait des récits jamais entendus auparavant, des mythes inconnus des plus jeunes et narrés à la perfection par les plus anciens. Les dîners étaient joyeux, animés à souhait, et j'en venais à attendre avec impatience le moment où tout le monde se mettrait à table car je m'y sentais bien. Je retrouvais alors moi aussi la joie de vivre et je me plaisais à rire avec les autres à n'en plus finir. Certains soirs, je me couchais même avec des crampes horribles au ventre tellement j'avais ri.

Depuis notre dispute, Thorin avait tenu à se montrer plus disponible et plus ouvert envers moi. Le soir, ou dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, il passait de longs moments à m'expliquer ce que la Montagne attendait de moi. J'avais l'air perdu au fur et à mesure qu'il m'énumérait les différents points, la confusion devait sans doute transparaître sur mon visage, mais il y croyait tellement que je m'efforçais d'hocher la tête pour faire bonne figure, bonne mesure, avec un sourire.

Dans ses yeux se lisaient la confiance alors que dans les miens se lisaient le doute. A l'écouter parler ainsi avec autant de facilité du devoir, des responsabilités de la royauté, des affaires du royaume, des alliances probables, tout semblait _réellement_ facile. Peut-être même _trop._ J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il n'en était rien mais je m'efforçais de cacher cette pensée. Mais j'en avais assez du pessimisme, j'étais prête à changer pour la neutralité et le bénéfice du doute pour une fois.

Contre toute attente, Thorin m'avait également appris des choses dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence : j'étais par exemple bien loin de penser que mon peuple pouvait avoir autant confiance en moi et en mes capacités à diriger Erebor alors que je doutais moi-même de moi. Le fait que Thorin ait repris la Montagne avec presque rien, qu'il ait sacrifié tout ce qu'il lui était possible de donner en échange de son foyer jouait sans doute pour beaucoup. Mais enfin c'était d'après _ses_ dires à lui. Et question pression, j'avais atteint là le summum et il était difficile de viser plus haut…

Or si chacun semblait avoir digéré l'affaire, une personne toutefois en gardait de fâcheux souvenirs encore bien noirs.  
>Fili.<br>Depuis notre dispute, il était impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Il demeurait invisible aux yeux de tous et insensible à tout appel. Selon les dires de son frère, il ne passait plus ses journées à Erebor et il n'était pas rare de constater qu'il séjournait parfois ailleurs qu'à la maison. Personne n'était capable de m'en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle vie qu'il avait décidé de mener, son quotidien était aussi flou qu'un épais brouillard blanchâtre. Même Dis nageait dans la plus grande ignorance. Je prétextais toujours m'enquérir de son état pour mon époux, lorsque je croisais quelqu'un susceptible de m'en apprendre plus.

''Vous comprenez, il est de sa famille, c'est important pour lui de savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait…'' ''Thorin a besoin de savoir s'il va bien…''. C'était le genre de discours neutre d'aspect que je débitais dès que j'en avais la possibilité, mais les réponses n'étaient guère concluantes. Chaque fois, je me heurtais à un visage hochant négativement la tête, bafouillant ou exprimant clairement ses excuses. Parler dans le vide était peut-être plus sensé. J'avais beau m'inquiéter pour Fili, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour lui. Et peut-être qu'au fond il était préférable d'ignorer ce qu'il faisait…

OoO

Je trouvais ce matin-là en compagnie de Dis, assise sur un banc sur l'unique versant de la Montagne s'ouvrant sur le monde. Au-devant de nous, la lande s'étendait de tout son long, grande et majestueuse, paisible et colorée, à nos pieds. Et à cette heure matinale où le soleil perçait tout juste les nuages, d'autant plus magnifique et plus vaste encore. L'impression de me trouver seule au monde m'a gagnée et j'ai accueilli ce sentiment avec une sorte orgueil que je n'ai pas cherché à dissimuler. Durant deux brèves secondes, je me suis sentie invincible, puissante. J'ai soupiré de plaisir, le calme de la délivrance était une chose bien trop méconnue pour nous.

« -As-tu eu ce paysage pour tableau depuis ton enfance ? » ai-je demandé à Dis sans quitter la lande des yeux.

« -Oui et non. » m'a-t-elle répondu avec un petit sourire et un soupir de lassitude. « Je l'ai contemplé pendant dix ans, après quoi Smaug nous a attaqués. Dix ans, c'est...presque rien. Pour un homme, un nain, un elfe, un hobbit, dix ans ce n'est qu'un instant fugace, un revers de la main dont on ne se soucie pas, ou trop peu. On espère qu'il passe vite, ou au contraire, qu'il dure une éternité. Mais une fois ces dix ans passées, on les oublie…On en garde des souvenirs qui finissent eux-aussi par disparaître, par se fausser, nous fourvoyer…Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais à quitter ce paysage, aussi ne l'ai-je que trop peu observé. Je n'ai rien gravé dans ma mémoire d'enfant sinon des contours gris et mornes, imprécis. Je n'ai plus souvenir de la lande du temps où j'avais besoin de me jucher sur une caisse pour la regarder. Pour moi, tout ce que je vois ici est nouveau...Autant qu'il m'est familier. » a-t-elle ensuite expliqué.

Elle a continué un peu, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix, de me conter ce qu'il lui restait de souvenirs de la lande et d'Erebor du temps où elle y avait vécu. J'ai écouté Dis parlé sans un mot, osant à peine respirer de peur de l'interrompre. Ses mots me sont parvenus avec davantage de facilité grâce au vent, un vent frais venus de l'Ouest qui soulevait au passage nos cheveux. Dis avait une opulente chevelure noire, lisse et brillante, de la même couleur que celle de Thorin et, accessoirement, que celle de Kili. Malgré qu'elle ait été tressée avec soin ses cheveux, certaines mèches volaient négligemment au vent quand celui-ci soufflait plus fort et lui barraient le visage.

J'avouais avoir quelques difficultés à comprendre ce qu'elle me racontait, mais je savais que si je retournais un jour chez moi, même pour un bref instant, je comprendrais tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Et en cet instant où elle me racontait ce monde qu'elle avait été contrainte de quitter à cause de la fatalité, j'ai partagé sa tristesse, ressenti sa nostalgie, admiré son courage et loué sa maturité. Dis n'était qu'une enfant quand tout ceci lui est tombée dessus...

_Est-ce que je reconnaitrais ma maison, la Rocheneuve, si j'y retournais ? _

« - Nous ferions mieux de rentrer Lana. » a suggéré Dis. « Il risque de pleuvoir bientôt. »  
><em><br>_J'ai lentement levé la tête vers le ciel. Celui-ci avait en effet des aspects menaçants, inquiétants, presque cauchemardesques. On avait beau voir les rayons du soleil percer à travers l'amas opaque de nuages grisâtres, ces derniers paraissaient bien trop gris pour être passagers. Ils avançaient avec lenteur et paraissaient se foncer davantage à chaque seconde. D'ici quelques temps, il pleuvrait, conformément aux dires de Dis. J'avais déjà l'impression de pouvoir entendre le tonnerre gronder au-dessus de nos têtes, comme un père cherchant à réprimander son enfant à cause d'une bêtise.

Je me suis levée à sa suite mais, prise d'un vertige aussi soudain que violent, j'ai dû me retenir aux remparts pour ne pas tomber. J'avais du mal à déglutir, ma bouche me paraissant pâteuse et prise dans une sorte de voile collant. L'air paraissait se raréfier autour de moi mes tympans vrillaient à mes oreilles et j'ai dû me tenir les tempes avec force de peur de voir ma tête exploser. J'ai eu envie de vomir, une envie que je n'ai su réprimer…Avec rapidité, j'ai passé ma tête de l'autre côté des remparts et ai rendu tout ce que mon corps avait été capable de contenir jusque-là.

Une fois que j'eus été certaine de ne avoir d'autre envie soudaine, je me suis laissée glisser au sol avec lenteur et précaution, adossée aux remparts, la tête lâchement abandonnée sur la pierre froide dont le contact glacé revigorant m'a fait tout de suite me sentir mieux. Je recouvrais peu à peu mes facultés de respirations, encore que l'âpre goût qui sévissait au fond de ma gorge m'empêchait d'en profiter à souhait. Dis a accouru près de moi, toute affolée :

« -Alana ! Alana tu m'entends ? Par Mahal, tu es si pâle ! Répond-moi, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'est-elle empressée de demander en me tapotant doucement le visage.

« -Je…Tout va bien. Ca va mieux, ce n'est rien. Une simple nausée et un vertige rien de plus, je t'assure. » ai-je assuré en souriant.

J'ai tenté de me relever sans son aide et j'y suis parvenue, à ma plus grande surprise. Je me sentais encore faible et complètement vide, mais ma tête avait l'air de fonctionner à la perfection, toute trace de douleur ayant subitement déserté mon corps. Néanmoins, je refusais de lâcher les remparts que je serrais comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet de mon salut, des restants de ma propre vie.  
>Je sentais la pierre s'enfoncer dans mes paumes, dans mes phalanges blanchies à l'extrême mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais lâché prise. L'air frais et pur m'a cinglé le visage sans douceur et je me suis sentie renaître d'un seul coup. Une caresse agréable, engendrée par des doigts doux qui ne me touchaient pourtant pas. Je me suis risquée à lâcher prise et je suis restée debout, sans même vaciller.<p>

Voyant que j'allais mieux, Dis a paru se calmer et s'est plongée dans une réflexion soudaine qui m'a surprise. L'inquiétude avait totalement quitté ses traits. Après une longue minute de réflexion profonde, Dis s'est tournée vers moi avec un sérieux inébranlable pareil à celui qu'avait son frère :

« - A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as saigné ? » m'a-t-elle demandé subitement.

J'étais si surprise qu'il m'a fallu du temps avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Dis venait de me prendre au dépourvu.

« -J-Je l'ignore. Une lune voir deux…Ou peut-être davantage. » ai-je finalement répondu, hésitante.

J'ai soudainement compris où elle voulait en venir. Inconsciemment, ma main est venue se poser sur mon ventre puis j'ai croisé le regard de Dis. Celle-ci a hoché la tête, un sourire se dessinant progressivement sur son visage. Avait-elle raison ? Etais-je réellement enceinte ?

« -Allons voir un guérisseur. Mieux vaut en être sûre. »

J'ai acquiescé à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose et j'ai suivi Dis d'un pas rapide quoique hésitant. L'idée d'être tante avait l'air de lui plaire énormément, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres et c'était avec empressement qu'elle me conduisait chez le guérisseur. Mes propres lèvres demeuraient closes, figées. Je restais dubitative…

Et alors que nous allions voir le guérisseur, je me suis posée une centaine de questions. La plupart n'ayant aucun lien entre elles, d'autres étant complètement liées mais sans aucun sens. J'étais perdue, déboussolée, désorientée et tous les synonymes qu'il était possible d'attribuer à mon état de perdition total. Il fallait confirmer que j'étais enceinte, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien à confirmer. Que tout était déjà en marche, lancé à la vitesse qu'avait programmée la nature. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

_Mais es-tu sûre qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps ? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose de plus important sur laquelle s'interroger ? Réfléchis bien cervelle de moineau ! _a ordonné la petite voix dans ma tête que je commençais à détester. Je me suis mordue la lèvre en songeant à ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.  
>Qui était le père de l'enfant que j'attendais ?<p>

Une vague de frissons m'a parcouru l'échine. Quelque chose me laissait entendre au fond de moi que l'histoire était bien loin d'être terminée…

OoO

J'ignorais comment les elfes étaient en mesure de survivre à l'éternité cela relevait à mes yeux du miracle. J'avais l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais allongée sur le dos, et cela me paressait insurmontable de survivre à quelques minutes de plus. Le guérisseur allait çà et là avec toute la rapidité que lui conférait son âge avancé et sa démarche chaloupée, sous le regard observateur de Dis qui analysait tout ce qui passait à sa portée avec minutie, ne négligeant aucun détail.

Elle paraissait avoir plus de mal que moi à contenir son impatience certaines fois elle se mettait à frétiller comme un poisson dans l'eau l'espace d'une seconde, puis, comme si elle rappelait soudainement que ce n'était pas digne de son rang, elle se calmait presque aussitôt. Je me retenais de dire chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle.

Le nain guérisseur était plus petit que la normale, il possédait une barbe auburn très fournie qu'il avait agrémenté de bijoux sur les parties tressées. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à marmonner dans sa barbe et, bien entendu, je n'entendais ni ne comprenais rien. J'étais bien incapable de déterminer son âge avec exactitude, la physionomie n'étant pas ce que j'arrivais à décrypter le plus facilement. Je lui trouvais cependant des faux-airs de Balin, pas autant que pouvait en avoir Dwalin, mais presque. Il avait les mêmes rides au coin des yeux, la même intonation de voix. Mon guérisseur avait cependant un caractère assez fort quoiqu'il fût gentil, et j'avais cru comprendre lors de ses nombreux échanges avec ma belle-sœur qu'il se nommait Rafrin.

Il s'est déroulée une énième discussion dont j'étais une fois de plus exclue, -Rafrin m'ayant formellement interdit de quitter mon lit sans son consentement- et, bien que je fusse la Reine, j'avais été dans l'incapacité de lutter contre lui et Dis en même temps… Contrainte de rester couchée, j'étais réduite à attendre que l'on daigne bien venir me parler. Rafrin s'est soudainement tourné vers moi, s'approchant de sa démarche chaloupée avant de cueillir au fond d'un de ses multiples tiroirs un petit sac de toile qu'il a agité sous mon nez. L'odeur m'a donné envie de vomir…

« -Récemment, vous avez pu dormir sur le ventre ? » m'a demandé Rafrin en continuant d'ajouter son sac de toile au contenu inconnu.

« -Euh, je…Je n'en sais rien, je ne dors jamais sur le ventre, je me sens mal dans cette position. » ai-je répondu, le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Et arrêtez avec votre sac s'il vous plaît, cette odeur me donne la nausée. »

Rafrin s'est écarté –surtout son sac-, et a hoché fermement la tête. Il a ensuite soigneusement rangé son sac dans un tiroir, bien décidé à ne plus l'en sortir. J'étais à deux doigts de me remettre à vomir à cause de ce que j'avais senti et l'idée de demander ce que cela avait été me répugnait plus qu'autre chose. En jetant un coup d'œil discret à ma belle-sœur, j'ai remarqué que celle-ci souriait plus sincèrement. Le guérisseur est revenu avec une serviette d'eau froide puis il m'a doucement tapoté le front avec.  
>Il a longtemps baragouiné dans sa barbe et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il récitait des incantations. Puis, d'un coup d'un seul, sans crier garde, il s'est subitement arrêté, jetant au loin le torchon humide. J'ai sursauté quand ce dernier a heurté quelque chose en le brisant. Rafrin m'a jeté un dernier regard avant de m'ignorer une fois de plus au profit de ma belle-sœur.<p>

Puis tous deux m'ont posé d'autres questions, une foule de questions, dont je n'ai pu fournir qu'une approximation à cause des derniers événements. Sitôt que je fournissais une réponse une autre question fusait presque aussitôt. J'en ai eu la migraine assez rapidement…

OoO

L'heure du verdict a enfin sonné, toutes les hypothèses que j'avais pu concevoir durant mon examen aboutissaient toutes à la même –inévitable- conclusion : j'étais belle et bien enceinte. Nous avions juste depuis le début, Dis et moi. Rafrin m'a annoncé la nouvelle avec un sourire au moins aussi large que celui de Dis. La confirmation de la nouvelle m'a coupé le souffle d'un seul coup, et durant quelques secondes, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cerveau n'envoyait plus de signaux. La perplexité avait réduit à néant tous mes sens et toute impression de réalité. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en est sorti.

J'ai tenté de me relever et Dis et Rafrin se sont aussitôt précipités pour m'aider comme si, d'un coup d'un seul, je risquais quelque chose. Je me suis retenue de justesse de les repousser, leur contact provoquant sur ma peau une nuée de frissons désagréables, -sans réelle raison. J'ai battu des paupières durant plusieurs secondes afin de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas réel, que c'était beaucoup trop tôt, mais force m'était de constater, en voyant que rien ne changeait autour de moi, que la réalité m'avait belle et bien rattrapée au collet.

« -Vous êtes sûr que je suis enceinte ? » ai-je trouvé la force de demander.

Le mot a sonné étrangement dans ma bouche, comme un arrière-goût âpre me raclant la gorge comme une méchante grippe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la nouvelle de ma grossesse me rende si…J'ignorais quel pouvait être le mot capable de décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais, ça n'avait pas de mot. C'était un ensemble de plusieurs sentiments, de ressentis et…d'autres choses toutes aussi aléatoires que contradictoires… Peut-être que tout ceci était dû au choc de l'annonce et que, par la suite, tout deviendrait plus clair…Ou plus flou.

« -Je suis guérisseur non ? Je connais mon métier au moins aussi bien que le vôtre ! » s'est éclamé Rafrin les sourcils froncés, visiblement vexé par ma remarque.

_C'est bien le problème mon cher. Si vous êtes aussi doué que moi, nous allons avoir des problèmes…_

« -Je parie que ce sera une fille ! » s'est à son tour exclamée Dis.

« -Puis m'en aller à présent ? » me suis-je enquise auprès du guérisseur, ignorant la remarque de Dis.

Je me sentais soudainement lasse, comme si j'avais marché sur des lieues et des lieues sans jamais m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Rafrin a hoché la tête à ma requête et j'ai quitté la pièce sans me retourner. J'ai vu au passage que Dis tenait à rester auprès du guérisseur, sans doute pour parler de la tournure que prendrait les événements -car les grossesses n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Elle devait vouloir s'enquérir des plantes à utiliser en cas de malaise, de vomissements…En somme, elle voulait accomplir ce que j'aurais dû faire.  
>Mais Dis n'est pas restée longtemps, elle m'a suivie après quelques minutes seulement.<p>

Alors que nous arpentions les couloirs en silence, je me demandais s'il fallait que j'avertisse Thorin dès à présent ou si, au contraire, je devais attendre encore un peu. S'il était peu probable que je fasse une fausse couche, le risque n'était pourtant pas absent. Je me devais de faire attention. Mais l'idée de savoir –ou plutôt de ne pas savoir- qui était le père de cet enfant me tracassait plus que tout autre chose. Comment avais-je pu me montrer si négligente ? Comment avais-je pu, depuis tout ce temps, ignoré la possibilité d'être enceinte d'une personne qui n'était pas la bonne ? Allait-on s'en rendre compte dès l'accouchement ou est-ce que les signes de ma trahison se révèleraient bien plus tard ?

Une nouvelle fois, ma main s'est posée sur mon ventre que j'ai doucement caressé en fermant les yeux. J'ai soupiré par saccade, l'anxiété me tenaillant toujours les entrailles dans lesquels sévissaient à présent la vie. Je n'avais jamais été préparée à la grossesse, jamais personne ne m'en avait parlé, informé, j'ignorais totalement en quoi cela consistait réellement.

« -Tout va bien Alana ? Tu sembles…déconcertée. » a remarqué Dis.

« -Oui, c'est bien le mot ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Je…Tu t'en doutes, je n'ai jamais été enceinte, même si je suis en âge de l'être depuis des années, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, comment réagir ou anticiper l'avenir. L'idée d'avoir un enfant je…Dis au secours, c'est trop tôt pour moi ! » me suis-je exclamée d'une voix suraigüe.

Dis a gentiment ri devant mon attitude. J'étais parfaitement en âge d'avoir des enfants, beaucoup de naines en avaient eu avant moi et peut-être même aurais-je dû en avoir avant, par égard pour Thorin et pour le royaume. En croisant le regard de Dis, j'ai vu que celle-ci ne me jugeait pas. Pour avoir été mère deux fois, elle devait sans doute comprendre ma réaction…ou au contraire la trouver puérile et ridicule. Les années lui avaient octroyé une expérience en matière d'enfants non négligeable et je ne doutais pas d'avoir à la consulter régulièrement dans les mois -voir les années- à venir. J'étais soulagée que Thorin ait eu une sœur en plus de son frère…

« -Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu le sais ! Avec les deux enfants que j'ai eu, Mahal sait qu'ils n'ont pas été les plus sages, je pense sans nul doute pouvoir t'aider et te conseiller. » m'a assuré ma belle-sœur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es très bien entourée : Kili adore les enfants et Thorin a vu ses neveux grandir. Tout le monde sait à peu près comment se comporter et comment agir en cas de problèmes. » a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire.

J'ai souri. L'idée de voir Thorin père, portant un enfant, _notre enfant,_ me séduisait beaucoup et me rendait heureuse. Je me figurais assez bien mon époux quelques années auparavant, la barbe emmêlée par les petits doigts d'un Kili mécontent ou d'un Fili riant. J'admettais sans mal que je serais quelque peu vexée s'il s'y prenait mieux que moi ! Mais j'avais encore le temps d'apprendre à avoir les bons réflexes, à adopter les bonnes attitudes…

C'est un cycle restreint, un cercle vicieux : on apprend quelque chose, on change quelque chose, on s'y habitue et quand on pense que tout va très bien, il faut recommencer à nouveau…On n'a pas le choix, on doit obéir aux règles de la nature.

« - Tu penses que je devrais le lui dire maintenant ? Attendre une autre lune ne serait pas préférable ? » ai-je demandé.

« -C'est vraiment comme tu veux. Fais comme tu le sens. Tu peux le lui maintenant, à lui, mais pour l'annonce officielle devant le royaume, mieux vaut réellement attendre une lune de plus. Par mesure de sécurité… » m'a-t-elle expliqué. « Tu auras pris un peu de ventre et l'information passera mieux. Mais note qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus, les premiers mois sont toujours les pires et il se peut que tu sois davantage malade dans les jours qui suivent. »

« -Ne parle pas de malheurs s'il te plaît ! Et puis je ne suis qu'au début et… »

« -Fais-moi confiance. » a-t-elle coupée d'une voix si autoritaire que je n'ai pas osé répliquer. « Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Après cela, nous avons regagné la salle commune où Dis avait pour projet fastidieux de m'expliquer en détail ce qui se passerait dans les prochains mois. L'idée de savoir que mon corps allait subit autant de transformations et se métamorphoser à ce point ne m'émouvait pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Selon ma belle-sœur, le plus difficile dans la grossesse était les premiers mois et l'accouchement. Passer le quatrième et cinquième mois, ça allait généralement bien sauf si mon bébé était très actif. Malgré qu'elle ait eu une grossesse sur deux de difficile, Dis ne semblait nullement inquiète pour la mienne. A l'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que sa grossesse avait été un cas sur une centaine. Elle était dotée du même don que celui de Thorin : celui de faire croire que tout était facile.

Pendant que j'écoutais avec attention ce que Dis m'expliquait avec ferveur, Thorin est venu nous rejoindre sans bruit. Voyant ma mine de plus en plus déconfite, il a foudroyée sa sœur cadette du regard et l'a réprimandée :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore à mon épouse pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?! »

« -Des histoires, des discussions de filles. » a ironisé Dis avec un sourire moqueur, me jetant un regard entendu. « Des faits réels, je fais part de mon expérience elle en aura besoin.»

« -Comment ça ? » a demandé Thorin, prenant place derrière moi.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui et lui ai lancé un sourire dans le but d'adoucir son humeur en lui montrant que tout allait bien, mais en voyant que son regard était toujours sombre et qu'il était résolu à ne pas lâcher l'affaire sans savoir, j'ai baissé les yeux. Je me suis adossée contre sa poitrine alors qu'il m'enserrait d'un bras. Je me savais agir en lâche en laissant le soin à Dis de se défendre seule -et de me défendre par la même occasion-, alors que le sujet me concernait entièrement. Mais Dis ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole non plus.

« -Alana ? Comptes-tu m'expliquer toi-même de quoi il retourne ou dois-je faire parler ma sœur pour être au courant de vos cachoteries ''de filles'' ? » a-t-il demandé d'une voix grave.

«-Thorin, je suis enceinte…De toi. » ai-je finalement lâché en un souffle.

_Stupide ! Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie obligée de rajouter ''de toi'' ? _a pesté la petite voix, visiblement mécontente de mon initiative. Je pouvais presque la voir froncer les sourcils d'indignation. Je me suis mordue la lèvre. Elle avait raison sur ce point : pourquoi avais-je eu besoin de rajouter ''de toi'' ? C'était pourtant une évidence, du moins à leurs yeux. J'ai prié pour que ce détail passe inaperçu. Dans la surprise, Thorin a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai repensé à moi, quelques heures auparavant, ayant la même réaction.

«-Tu…Tu es sérieuse ? Tu en es sûre, tu es bien enceinte ? »

« -Oui. Je n'ai pas saigné depuis un moment et…nous sommes passées chez le guérisseur, Rafrin, tout à l'heure après que j'ai vomi par-dessus les remparts. Il nous l'a confirmé. » ai-je expliqué avec tout le calme donc je disposais. « Ne me regarde pas comme enfin, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Réjouis-toi plutôt, d'ici quelques mois nous aurons un garçon…Ou bien une fille. » ai-je dis en souriant.

« -Eh oui mon cher frère adoré, j'ai été la première au courant ! » a ajouté Dis d'un air moqueur, juste pour le plaisir d'agacer son frère. « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? »

« -Quand bien même t'en voudrais-je que cela ne changerait rien, Dis ! » a répliqué Thorin en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il s'est de nouveau intéressé à moi, sa barbe venant frôler le haut de mon oreille alors qu'il m'a susurré d'une voix suave : « Pour ma part j'aimerais une fille une fille qui ressemble à sa mère mais qui soit moins cachotière. »

J'ai souri. Voulait-il réellement s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là ?

« -C'est bien dommage cela amour, car je souhaite un fils ! Un héritier pour la Montagne, un successeur aussi fort que son père mais moins têtu et moins grincheux que lui. Tu imagines ? Un petit Thorin avec les défauts en moins ! Le travail sera dur mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit impossible. »

Dis a ri en face de moi et je n'ai pu réprimer un sourire à mon tour. Thorin n'a pas été vexé par ma remarque, je l'ai senti rire dans mon dos. Il s'est quelque peu penché vers l'arrière et m'a penché la tête avant de me donner un baiser rapide, dans le cou, juste en dessous de la mâchoire. J'ai frissonné et ai passé la main derrière sa tête pour l'attirer davantage contre moi.

« -Ca devient acrobatique entre vous dites-moi ! » s'est gentiment moquée Dis en haussant un sourcil, nullement gênée par nos ébats amoureux.

Je me suis soudainement souvenue de la présence de Dis que j'avais momentanément oublié, et j'ai repoussé Thorin doucement en me redressant, lissant au passage les plis de ma robe tout en rougissant. Gênée, j'ai tout de même trouvé la force de dire :

« -Pas devant ta sœur tout de même ! »

« -Eh, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi Lana ! »

Nous avons ris, et nous avions grand mal à nous calmer quand Kili est venu nous rejoindre, visiblement surpris de nous trouver dans un tel état de relâchement. Les sourcils froncés, il nous a regardé chacun notre tour, essayant d'évaluer si nous avions bu ou autre. Kili devait sans doute nous trouver idiots avec nos larges sourires figés à nos lèvres.

« -Il y a un problème ? » a-t-il finalement demandé.

« -Non, une bonne nouvelle ! » a répondu sa mère.

« - Ai-je moi aussi le droit d'en avoir connaissance ou… »

« -Alana ? » a demandé Thorin.

« -Seulement les proches ont le droit de savoir pour le moment. Kili, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne d'autre, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » ai-je interrogé.

« -Parfaitement ! Même Fili n'apprendra rien de ma bouche ! » a-t-il juré même si je doutais qu'il puisse réussir à cacher quelque chose à son frère.

« -Je suis enceinte. » ai-je annoncé avec un sourire chaleureux.

« -Non, sérieusement ?! »

« -Non, je mens, ça ne se voit pas ? » ai-je répondu, sarcastique, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -C'est fantastique ! Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un petit Thorin ou d'une petite Ana ? » a ensuite demandé Kili.

« -Justement, nous étions en train de prendre les paris là-dessus. » a ajouté Dis, relançant ainsi le débat. « Qu'en penses-tu mon fils ? »

« - Avec un peu de chance, pourquoi pas les deux ? Un petit Thorin _et_ une petite Alana ! Y aurait de quoi faire de belles nuits blanches non ?! »

Il paraissait très amusé de la situation, enchanté serait même le mot exact. L'idée d'avoir des jumeaux était une chose que je n'avais pas envisagée. Chez les nains, avoir des jumeaux, -un garçon et une fille qui plus est-, n'était pas une chose aisée. C'était un événement rarissime même. Un cadeau des dieux. On pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de couples ayant eu la chance d'avoir deux enfants en une fois.  
>Kili et Dis se sont mis à parler des avantages –mais surtout des inconvénients- à avoir deux jumeaux pareils à leurs parents. Je les ai écoutés un sourire aux lèvres pendant que Thorin jouait avec mes cheveux, regardant sa famille d'un air distrait.<p>

« -Mon oncle… » a fait une voix dans notre dos.

« -Fili ! » lui a répondu Thorin, surpris de le voir ici.

Surprise, je me suis redressée pour permettre à Thorin de se lever et le serrer dans ses bras. Dis et Kili se sont tus et ont regardé leur frère, leur fils, se retrouver auprès d'eux comme après des années d'absence. Comment Fili avait-il pu les dénigrer, _eux, _sa propre famille? Une vague de chaleur m'a envahie et j'ai su que Fili avait posé son regard sur moi. Regard que, bien entendu, je n'osais pas croiser. Mais je pouvais savoir avec exactitude quand mon amant me regardait. J'ai senti la puissance de son regard, m'enserrer, m'écraser, m'emprisonner… J'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer subitement d'air…

« -Vous paraissez tous bien heureux ici… » a fait Fili, impassible.

« -Nous avons de quoi l'être cher neveu. » lui a répondu Thorin, le tenant par les épaules, arborant un large sourire. « Tu n'auras plus besoin d'assurer ma succession si jamais il m'arrive malheur. »

« -Comment ça ? » a rétorqué Fili en fronçant les sourcils, ne saisissant pas le sous-entendu de Thorin. « Alana ne peut pas diriger la Montagne, c'est contraire aux règles. »

Je me suis sentie cruellement blessée. Je me suis mordue la lèvre afin de ne pas répondre quelque chose. Fili avait raison, une femme ne pouvait diriger la Montagne, cependant la façon dont il l'avait dit laissait transparaître plus de haine que de raison.

_C'est ça, vas-y. Venge-toi une bonne fois pour toute et n'en parlons plus…_

« -Alana est enceinte, Fili. » a finalement lâché mon époux.

« -Q-Quoi ? »

Fili a écarquillé plusieurs fois les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette annonce. A quoi s'attendait-il ? J'ai réprimé un sourire narquois. Il s'est tourné vers moi, toujours surpris, sans rien dire. La nouvelle lui faisait un choc plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Il était ému, oui, mais dans quel sens ? A ce moment-là, on a appelé Thorin qui a été contraint de nous laisser au profit de son interlocuteur et allez savoir pourquoi, Dis lui a emboité le pas. Kili et moi, qui guettions une autre réaction de Fili, l'avons vu choir entre nous deux, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« - Ca fait un choc de savoir que tout ce que tu as appris pour gouverner jusqu'à présent ne te servira à rien, n'est-ce pas ? » a interrogé Kili, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« -Si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiète Fili, je peux très bien te trouver un poste à haute responsabilité pour te consoler. » ai-je répondu, les yeux emplis d'innocence.

Il m'a foudroyée du regard. Cependant, dès que nos yeux ce sont croisés, j'ai vu toute sa colère s'envoler. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Ca a été d'une voix plus douce qu'il a repris la parole, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, un soupir ponctuant sa phrase :

« -M'est d'avis que s'occuper de l'enfant d'Alana sera un poste à haute responsabilité. »

« -Qui te dit qu'elle n'en aura pas deux ? » l'a nargué Kili.

« -Ou peut-être trois ? » ai-je renchéri pour la forme.

« - A ma connaissance, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois qu'un couple ait eu trois enfants…A moins d'avoir la main de Mahal au-dessus de toi Alana, je ne pense pas que cela t'arrivera…Et puis deux c'est bien, c'est un nombre pair, c'est plus facile pour partager : un pour ton couple, un pour mon frère et moi ! » m'a contredis Kili.

« -Ah non ! Je garde mes deux enfants ! » ai-je protesté, choquée.

Fili et Kili ont ri. Nous avons continué à parler un moment tous les trois, moment durant lequel j'ai essayé de persuader Kili qu'il était fort probable que je n'aie qu'un enfant. Fili a approuvé ma remarque mais son frère était plus têtu que nous deux réunis. Un trait des Durin…  
>Puis Kili, après que nous ayons essayé de lui faire entendre raison durant plusieurs minutes, a fini par en avoir marre de nous et a préféré lever le camp avant d'être convaincu. Fili et moi étions donc seuls, regardant Kili s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Nous nous sommes ensuite regardé et avons éclaté de rire. Il m'a fallu du temps avoir de pouvoir retrouvé mon souffle tant mon ventre se contractait à chaque nouvelle vague d'assaut.<p>

« -Le pauvre…Il ne mérite pas ce que nous lui faisons ! » ai-je dit en essuyant une larme à la naissance de mon œil, encore secouée par des spasmes de rire.

« -Personne ne mérite ce que nous leur faisons subir Alana. _Personne._ » a répondu Fili, retrouvant son sérieux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - Je le sais Fili, crois-moi. » ai-je avoué. « J'imagine que Thorin aurait voulu te le demander s'il avait pu, mais il n'est plus là donc je vais te le demander moi…Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? On était tous inquiets de ne pas te revoir, tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles, aucun signe de vie, de présence… J'_étais_ inquiète, Fili.»

« -Je ne préfère pas te dire où j'étais même si, normalement, cela ne te concerne plus. » a-t-il répondu alors que mon cœur se serrait. « Je t'aime toujours autant Alana, même si j'ai fait des choses qui ont trahi cette amour. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans les couloirs la dernière fois ? (J'ai hoché la tête) Je m'en suis voulu sitôt que les paroles ont franchi ma bouche, et que ta gifle, mûrement méritée, m'a atteinte. Alors j'ai fui pour ne pas avoir à t'affronter de nouveau, à affronter ta souffrance et ta tristesse que j'avais moi-même engendrées même si je ressentais la même chose. Je t'avoue avoir été blessé quand tu m'as repoussé. » a-t-il avoué en gloussant. « Mais je n'aurais plus besoin de partir désormais, plus maintenant que tu attends un…enfin, _deux_ enfants, pour faire plaisir à Kili. »

« -Fili…Je…Je suis très touchée par ce que tu dis là mais…Il se peut que les enfants, _mes_ enfants, qu'ils soient un ou plusieurs, soient de Thorin. »

« -Autant qu'ils peuvent être de moi je te signale. Nous avons fait l'amour un nombre de fois non négligeable Alana. Mais si tu as quand même des doutes… » a-t-il susurré en approchant sa main de ma cuisse.

« -Je n'ai pas de doutes. Seulement des peurs, mais nous n'y pouvons rien, toi comme moi. » ai-je dit avant de soupirer et de repousser sa main délicatement. « S'il s'avère que c'est toi le père de mes enfants je…Je ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela aura. Pour nous, pour ta famille, pour Erebor. »

« -Tu t'inquiètes toujours dis-moi. N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour te calmer ? »

« -Non je regrette. Tout ce qu'il avait été possible de faire à un moment ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. On ne peut qu'attendre et espérer que… »

« -Que quoi ? Que les enfants soient de Thorin ? » s'est-il écrié fortement. « Permets-moi de souhaiter le contraire dans ce cas ! »

Il était difficile de le blâmer pour cela, aussi n'ai-je rien dit et l'ai regardé en silence. Une part en moi souhaitait également que mes enfants soient ceux de Fili. J'ai soupiré avant de m'en aller. En plus de mentir, il y avait une autre chose que je faisais à la perfection : fuir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey!<em>**

_Bon cette fois, rien de spécial à dire (enfin, "cette fois"...), juste un petit mot pour manifester ma présence :P  
><em>_Merci merci de venir me (re)voir, je me sens seule devant mon ordi, le soir, vers 21 heures...__N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, faites entendre votre avis, vos réactions, vos coups de cœur, votre perso préféré, votre couple préféré, vos caniches roses (XD) etc. Si vous décrochez de l'histoire, vous avez le droit de le dire aussi, c'est normal, je ne vais pas vous crier dessus ou quoique ce soit x)_

_A la prochaine! :D_

**Le 18/02/2015, à une heure que mon réveil n'indique plus, dans le salon,**  
><strong>Lhena :)<strong>


End file.
